Knights of Darkness
by Black Vendetta
Summary: "This fine empire has stood defiant for countless years without aid, but we now know, a broken bird cannot fly without aid. And we are that broken bird… And I hate to say it, we need aid…" A hint of embarrassment is in the voice. "Go, find us an ally."
1. The Mission

**Please Read the Following Not from the Writer of this Fan Fiction: **

Hello Fellow Fan-Fic Writers, and Fan-Fic Readers, I was walking around Oakland, taking in the sights of the distant bay of San-Francisco. Where we store all our loonies so when people from other places come visit, we look somewhat more normal then them! HONEST… Naaaw just kidding, I like San-Fran and the people there; they got some DAMN good Pizza… Mmm…. And the SF MOMA (San fansico museum of modern art.) 4TW. Props to SF. 

Anyway, I had the most random fan fic idea**: **

You never see the rest of Mobius in the Comics. Or hear about it. I think. I never had I mean… I don't read the comics that much anymore; they get cheesier every day. And there's so many different plot lines going this way and that way and left and right and up and down and sideways and horizontal and diagangle and leopluridon and leprosy and measly and brociflower and pumpkin and Muff Cabbage and police and jack wagon and jimmy Hendrix! You see what a mean! It's like understanding were the rant went after I said horizontal! You just don't get it! or WANT to get it!

But anyway, like… what if… there's another Kingdom… somewhere else far away…. like on the other side of the world.

And it's either insanely advanced, or insanely medieval, and our Kingdom of Acorn finds it, our they find Acorn? What would happen? And I always right down a good idea that just might work. And you know me; I can't resist putting an OC in a story. OC's lighten up EVERYTHING. I mean, who doesn't like using OC's… well there are some, but you need them sometimes. 

And so all I can say is…

Away we go, and away we ride, holding onto your helmets! This bird's, gona-FLY.

**Thank You for Reading the Previously Stated. **

**-Black Vendetta. **

This is an OC FanFic of swords and shields and Magic and mages ppl, shit is gona fly. So get your shit protection gear, and jet-pack on, and your reviewing fingers ready. Cuz I aint stallin any longer. I wanted to make tails a Hard core badass jackass in this one. (Oh! No! I corrupted our cute little fox Bro! What have I DONE!)

**Sonic The Hedgehog™** is trademarked property of **SEGA ™** and **SONIC TEAM™  
** I do not own Sonic or any other furry things that are related to him… but I do want to own shadow, who doesn't? I mean really. _Shadow: "I'm dark, Brooding, Egotistical, sexy, AND IM OD DAMN PROUD OF IT!"_

But I do own- _**(not legally but in mutual respect that other writers wont steal them or use them without my explicit permission thank you very much)-**_the OC's throughout the story.

The Idea of this story is a free idea; all people inspired by this of course can make their own version of it. If you want to do so, feel free and go right ahead. I am not the best righter, not by a long shot, and I' sure there are writers much better than me who want to try something I did. Go right ahead. 

Black Vendetta: "Now that we have that out of the way…"

Sonic: "About damn time"

*Gun Shot*

Sonic: "FUCCCKKKKKK!"

Black Vendetta: "Oh shut up you. Know your fucking place."

Sonic: "Oww…"

Black Vendetta: "Hey! That carpet cost us a month's pay check! If you're going to bleed, go bleed somewhere else! You're ruining the shag!"

Sonic:" MY LEG IS SHOT YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE IM GOING TO BLEED!"

Black Vendetta: "Now… as I was saying… now that we have, _both_, of those things out of the way, we can get on with this crap."

Sonic: I hate you.

Black Vendetta: Duly noted, now shut up and let them read.

Sonic: wow, they actually read through this?

Black Vendetta: really guys… you just wasted some time you could've used reading the story right below this… but all you do is read the introductions and side show dialog who are you people?

Sonic: I mean, this stuff is pointless. If your gona read this stuff why not have him just dedicate an entire chapter to this, that'll make you weirdoes happy.

Black Vendetta: Ok… Freaky little crack addicted rodent dude… please don't insult my low amount of Readers… they don't like it…

Black Vendetta: …Wait! How'd you get into my house! How are you even here! You don't really exist!

Sonic: through the magic of genetic testing.

Black Vendetta: Damn…

Sonic: Also, I wanted pay back for all the stories you've been writing lately about me…

Black Vendetta: I take it that No Hero didn't strike your fancy… (Thanks For all the Support on that one people! You guys R Great! ^.^)

Sonic: You made me use a gun and now tails hates me and you made me an overprotective ass hole who is now hated by my best friend.

Black Vendetta: …and I care _why?_

Sonic: Why'd YOU DO THAT?

Black Vendetta: because I can.

Sonic: well I don't like it!

Black Vendetta: Uh-huh.

Sonic: it's mean!

Black vendetta: yes it is. That's why it as under 'Angst, and Hurt/Comfort.'

Sonic: it was violent!

Black vendetta: reason for the 'M' Rating.

Sonic: It had Nudity in it!

Black Vendetta: Also, the 'M'

Sonic: it had guns!

Black Vendetta: M

Sonic: Killing!

Black Vendetta: M…

Sonic: Sex!

Black Vendetta: M

Sonic: Rapid Changes in the Plot and Bad spelling and Grammar!

(Ok, By this point I would be Pissed.)

Black Vendetta: That's because I didn't keep enough track of the story, and updated slowly or quickly.

Sonic: but STILL! I didn't get NEARLY enough time in the story as I should've had!

Black Vendetta: Ego…

Sonic: SCREW! Ego! I was just here, or there, or somewhere else! AND THERE WERE NO CHILI DOGS!

Black Vendetta: well don't worry, I took a lot of time to plan this story, it took me a whole three months of proper planning, Outlining, OC Descriptions, age, name, gender, and all that stuff, as well as plot reviewing and in depth look into Medieval weapons and history of Sonic The Hedgehog, and history of Mobus.

Sonic: yeah, I'm looking at the Outline now. You did a good job.

Black Vendetta: yeah, thanks. I tried my best on this one, but it's still not my main story I'm working on now. My other two are: '_Queen Of One.' _a nice Alien Vs. Predator fic, that takes place… ON MOBUS!

Sonic: so I get to see a Xenomorph.

Black Vendetta: One tries to kill you, and it's a sexy hybrid, with glowing green eyes… and her name is Reigeki (thank you DarkChaos666 for letting me use your OC! (Friend of mine, I loved this OC, so-freaking-CUTE!)

Sonic: *salivates over picture of her*

*Reigeki storms in and slaps him*

Reigeki: JACK ASS!

*walks out*

Black Vendetta: And the other one is '_to Hell and Back.'_ A story that takes place in the Future, and it follows a Space Soldier that Dies, and goes to hell but isn't bad enough for heel, or good enough for purgatory, so he gets a demon overseer, and things go crazy in the small spot, and they escape onto the surface with a Marine from WWII to help them. They travel all over the Lush, Rural, Planet of Kelvar-27 and a war between Angels and Demons stirs up. And the main OC, Jack, the soldier that died… runs into his brothers and sister along the way… who SAW him die… yeah it'll be fucking fun to write, and even more fun for you guys to read! SO READ IT!

*jabs finger at your computer screen, breaks glass and pokes your nose and steals your wallet and girlfriend. NOT!*

Sonic: that actually sounds pretty exciting… but what about _'No Hope!'_

Black Vendetta: oh, don't worry, I'm taking a small break from it, it's more taxing then I thought it would be, and the cast needs a small break.

Casey: I'll say, I got amnesia, and I'm an angel now…

Jericho: a hot one at that.

Casey: oh shut up, you!

Helena: hey, who's up for burgers on Kell!

Kell: Where'd I come into this?

Helena: when I said you were paying.

*drags group out of door to local burger shop*

Kell: DAMN YOU VENDETTA!

Black Vendetta: What I do this time!

Sonic: So do you have any more stories coming up?

6'8 male heavily armed soldier with advanced combat helmet and heavy futuristic assault rifle, plus black armor and camo with visor pulled down on his full carbon face mask helmet walks into the room and stares at sonic.

Sergeant Major Jackson Styer: Oh hell yes he does.

*cocks rifle.*

Sonic: ….You make really scary OC's

*Cowers behind Black Vendetta*

Black Vendetta: I try my hardest.

Jackson: *laughs evilly and raises rifle at sonic.*

ALL: OH! SHIIIIIIIIIT!

….

_**Knights of Darkness**_

Somewhere on Mobus, one year ago….

"Star Priestess, we are in a time of war, and I won't lie to you." A soft but stern voice of command and honor spoke in a dimly lit room with a lone torch hanging from the ceiling in the center of it.

In its dim flickering light, a lone showered figure stands in a stark white cowl hood pulled over its face; it was outlined at the edges in blue, and had a blue stripe going to the top of the hood to the bottom of the cloak down the back center.

The figure had its head bowed and the voice came finally, its response. "yes, my' lady." The voice was soft, but had a sharp breath of steel in it, defying will and cold ruthlessness.

"We are low on numbers and that number drops every day, we can't go on like this forever. The Enemy will be knocking at our gates in due time…" the voice continues from the dark stone chambers. "This fine empire has stood defiant for countless years without aid, but we now know, a broken bird cannot fly without aid. And we are that broken bird… and I hate to say it, we need aid…" a hint of embarrassment is in the voice, but it is a good embarrassment, a comical one.

But at this hint, the cowed hid looks up quickly, and a blue and gold eye peers out from under it, face hidden with shadows.

"Twilight you have never failed us before and I know you will do us good, we all need you to go forth into this world we have yet to explore, be our pioneer, and find us hope. Empires that are just, one that will help us push back this approaching evil. Now go forth my Matriarch. We are all counting on you." And with that the voice fades away and door is shut. The figure stands up, the figure known as Twilight.

It stands for a moment. And then It fades into the blackness surrounding its small halo of light from the burning lamp, as it walks out, to an unseen door, the lamp is extinguished. And the room fades to black.

…

Black Vendetta: Well? What did you think about this little Tid-Bit? I introduced my first two OC's in this Preview.

Sonic: That's it.

Black Vendetta: What?

Sonic: this is it? What. The. Fuck.

Black Vendetta: this is only the preview… I can completely edit you out of the future chapter sand have sally married to Rotor… or Amy… married to…

Sonic: You wouldn't dare…

Black Vendetta: …You….

Sonic: I fuckin hate you…

Black Vendetta: Well at Black Vendetta HQ everything's swell so far. Tell me what you think, guess on what happens next! It's all for you! Hell I'm even challenging you to try to come up with an Oc for me! PM me for the challenge rules, or, put it in the review! If I choose your OC! He, she or it, will star in this Story! All entries are welcome! I WILL choose more than one OC entry! R&R! Till Next time my friends!


	2. Radiers? no just dead people

Sonic: So, two chapters in one day, eh?

Black Vendetta: Yeah, I have at least five or six already waiting to be posted, but I'm editing them and spellchecking them. Thanks to one of my more avid reviewers I'm getting into the habit (That's YOU **reckless gamer! **I owe you one!)

Sonic: Really spot on with the shout outs now are we?

Black Vendetta: I find it nice to thank the ones that actually Review a story when they need to.

Sonic: Speaking of witch, what about your story's New Life, At Our worlds End, and The Last of the Free Humans? New Life was turning out to be a very popular Fic? What happened? And The Last Of the Free Humans looked very promising? What Happened Black?

Black Vendetta: *Sighs heavily and rubs face, leans back in chair.* you had to Ask Blue Boy didn't you…

Sonic: Well, Some People really want to know. And so do I? What's going on? And evolution isn't updating as quickly as it used to. And it's getting lots of really good feedback; in fact that's your best story so far! You really got to be working on that instead of this!

Black Vendetta: well guys, the three stories sonic mentioned ARE NOT DEAD! I'm just putting them aside right now, these stories don't have much of a solid outline, in fact, Free Humans has no Plot at all, it was a really fun idea. And if anyone wants to use the idea, go right ahead, and rip it off for all I care just make sure you put my name in there stating that it wasn't your idea originally. Let the creator have some spotlight… as for new life, that story is on hold. It has bugs that need to be worked out. LOTS of bugs that was my first successful story, no way am I letting it die! As for world's end, that story I'm really confused about… it was a good idea in my opinion… I don't know what happened. It sorta took off… and then died. But I'm not about to let it go away, I'm just working on the second chapter right now. Evolution will continue in a few weeks, I'm working on two other stories at the moment, just give me some time people ok? Thank you for you out-STANDING patience!

Sonic: Oh, ok, that seems reasonable.

Black vendetta: I'm really working hard on getting these stories on their feet again; it's not easy being a Fan Ficker.

Sonic: I can see that… Hey! Guys! Yes you readers! Ask a question and I'll ask Black vendetta it! just PM him or review and I'll ask it to him!

Black Vendetta: and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities. 

_**Knights of Darkness**_  
_

South of Knothole City, Present day, eight miles north of the Great Forest…

"Whoohoo!" A cobalt blue hedgehog shouted, as it ran across the seemingly endless green planes of grass and blue sky, it seemed highly unlikely that this place was a warzone between eggman and Mobians. Mostly because both sides can't get the advantage over each other…

"Damn it feels good to finally get out of the stuffy old palace!" he huffed; he could see the great forest closing in the distance.

Sonic is King now, and sally is his Queen. And finally after much organization and planning, they have a strong army, yeah, it isn't that big, but it's a start, and they've taken back many of their cities and land.

But sonic hated being cooped up all day, but he toughed it out, his people needed him, not on the front at the moment, but behind a desk working out details with sally.

He usually called in shadow or tails for help on the delicate stuff. Shadow was good at thinking things over and the brilliant not so little anymore fox had a knack for finding things that he would overlook.

But it's hard to overlook a red on green contrast somewhere in the distance, and hear a screams of pain, and a few gunshots…

"What the-!" sonic skidded to a halt and looked closer while he stood on a hill.

In the distance near the great forest's edge, Sonic could see a crimson dot near the tree line, several of them.

"Oh, crap." He breathed, fearing the worst, and the worst is usually what happens…

He got there quickly, like always. And the scene was as gory as a horror movie; bodies were displayed in their final agonizing moments, clutching the deep gashes in their throats, squeezing the stump of where there arm used to be, lying on the ground with horrified and fearful expressions of dismay and begging for mercy.

Some even were pinned to trees with their own weapons through their hearts or heads and other limbs. A few had scorch marks on their bodies and some weren't maimed at all but they died in obvious pain… as if electrocuted…

But sonic knew these types, were Bandits. Groups of thieves that mug, kill, rape, kidnap, anything you have, they want… and if you were a hot looking female, then what they wanted, was _you._

Sonic hated them, but he hated death even more. He didn't believe he could kill Eggman if he had the chance too. He couldn't kill anyone or anything, he abhorred the thought of taking another person's life, he felt pity for the bandits, he knew people who were reformed bandits he hated there past lives, and he knew for a fact that people can change for the better… or worse.

As he walked through the maze of bodies he guessed that this was a Bandit Raiding party he counted at least thirty five total.

Some were armed with guns, like Assault rifles and shotguns, and SMG's and even a few LMGs.

The rest had knives and pistols, and other weapons, and Sonic was no forensic expert, but he knew enough about Eggman weapons and such, that this was done by something with a sharp blade, someone who knew how to use one… but by the little room between the dead told that they didn't have the time to spread out and surround the people who killed them, and that they were slaughtered right when they came out.

Not even sonic could do this that fast! He felt his razor blade quills on the back of his head, wondering what the burn marks were from, Blaze perhaps? No, she was at the palace infirmary, sick.

Some of the bandits weapons were still in there sheaths of holsters even, this was an expert's work.

He then remembered the shout for help. He walked down the line, looking for the sign of life.

He saw a slumped over raccoon sitting next to a tree a long gash was on his leg and chest. He would be dying soon.

"Hey! You still alive?" sonic shook the man on the shoulder, kneeling down next to him.

The brown Raccoons eyes flickered open for a moment, and when realization on who was talking to him he flinched.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, now tell me who did this and I can help you." Sonic said to him.

"*Coughs up blood* I…we… w-we, never had a chance to shoot the bitch…s-so fast." The Raccoon was visibly shaking; the memory was coming back to him.

"What exactly happened, hey, c'mon stay with me here?" Sonic shook him again; the raccoon readjusted his sitting position and continued to recount the day. "We went here often, when we saw someone walkin along the tree line and we got ready, looked like an easy catch…"

Sonic said nothing but he disapproved of the man's mindset instantly.

"Didn't l-look like any locale we could think of, had some sorta…uh…*cough's*… wore…some, sorta cloak…bu-t it wasn't anything I've seen before…alright, and…and… couldn't see the face, but…I knew this was a bad idea the moment, we saw her…. and, *coughs painfully* when we first came out…. And…tried to get…around H-her… pulled…outa, big…freaken…scythe… a-all h-happened…so...Fast I…didn't even feel getting hit…me. Ran off somewhere… towards…the-the, cap-itol…" the Raccoon faded once more, and when he tried to wake him again, he was already dead from blood loss.

"Oh, shit…" Sonic groaned. He stood up and sighed, and paid some decent respects to the newly dead man.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day." Sonic sighed, and walked off before running at full speed back to his vacation house in Knothole City.

…..

Sally was a woman of many hats and many roles…

She was a leader, a queen, a revolutionary, a Freedom Fighter, and a Hero… and right now, she had another role to play…

The annoyed waiting queen…

"Where…the hell…IS HE!" She barked, as she sat in her room only wearing her cream colored night gown.

She was supposed to be in a meeting with some of her top Generals with sonic but instead she went there alone while sonic was off doing something or other. He would have to see them later.

"He's always running off and doing something or other with tails or knuckles… Gah! Why can't he just sit still for just a second!" Sally sits down on the bed they shared in there medium sized room, with a wardrobe, bathroom and mirror. And they were thinking of getting a baby carriage, sally wasn't pregnant yet, but she was planning on becoming a mother soon…

And if luck would have it sonic rushed into the bedroom, with a slightly discouraged look on his face.

"Sonic! Where the hell were yo-! Mph!" Sonic quickly put his hand over her mouth in mid sentence.

"Sally, I know what your gona say, but you gota listen to me. I think I have something a bit more urgent then whatever you have to say at the moment." He took his hand away and sally closed her mouth, and folded her arms, still quite mad. But she saved her breath for later. "Ok, what is it. And this had better be good… and if it's about the Chili dog shop being shut down on Fourth Street, I already know…" Sally sighed.

"Fuck… well I got two things to say…" sonic swore with a fury. "Well… you know by the edge of the forest south of knothole? A little path goes along it. Good place for Bandits… well… apparently, a Bandit Raiding party was involved with someone, you know what. I'll let you guess what happened…." Sonic sighed, letting sally think for a moment.

"Well if it's something that has to do with bandits it shouldn't be too important but since it sparked your interest… well… lemme think for a moment here… uh… did they take out one of our patrols along that region?" Sally guessed, hoping it wasn't that…

"Switch the patrol with the bandits and make it only one guy who did it." Sonic said plainly.

"What? What do you mean? And how is this a pressing matter!" Sally exclaimed.

"I found a dying Bandit and he told me before he died that this wasn't a person from knothole, said the dude wore some sorta blue cloak and had some sorta scythe? Like the grim reaper." Sonic rubs the back of his head. Not sure what to make of this, only that it was better than sitting in a small room.

"*Sighs* listen, we'll have somebody on the lookout for a strangely dressed person from out of town with a weapon like that, but right now, you got to go meet with the military advisors." Sally says, pushing him towards the door.

Sonic groans, and turns around and hug his wife, "you always know how to keep me in-line. I'll see you later, K Sal?" sonic smiles.

Sally winks "don't worry Sonic… when you get back we can have a little _'fun'_ before going to bed…" She says seductively, running a finger down the cobalt hedgehog's chest.

The hedgehog grins and places his hands on her hips, kissing his wife passionately as they shared tongues.

"But first you need to go work." She says pushing him out the door and closing it behind him with a slam and giggle.

Sonic looks back for a moment, and sighs contentedly, "women… I may be the king but she's the one who rules _me_." he laughs heartily before walking down the hallway and out on the street, he speeds to the building where he'll meet the top generals and talk to them about something like, well, military stuff.

…..

From the shadows of a building a few feet away from were sonic sped off…

The bandits were easily dispatched. Nothing more than roadside robbers, and all their blood and flesh tasted the steel of her blade within a matter of seconds, she never looked back, but she had the feeling that she should've gotten rid of the bodies, buried or burned them. She was no longer in the uninhabited towns of the west or south…

There were people here, and things she has never seen before and different ways and strange weapons and technology. Even there cloths are different, and she was beginning to stand out too much.

"I must be more careful in the future…" the lone figure speaks, and once again, it moved into the light, walking down the street like a ghost in the morning light, it goes on with its journey.

Never noticing unnamed eyes following her from the bushes.

…..

Sonic: Well this was certainly a longer chapter.

Black vendetta: that's because it wasn't the preview.

Sonic: AND I WAS IN IT!

Black vendetta: and so was my OC.

Sonic: yeah, what are raiders?

Black Vendetta: since its war, people mug and steal a lot more since attention is focused else wear, a perfect chance for thieves to band together and commit crimes, like rapping women, stealing, killing, you know.

Sonic: Ohh…

Black Vendetta: That's why I'm here, any questions, I'll answer them. But I have a question for the readers now. Will you Review? Or will you NOT review? Please choose the first option!

R&R!


	3. It keeps getting wierder

Sonic: Wow! Three for three, you're on fire.

Black vendetta: yep! If I think about it I'll post the fourth tomorrow or tonight… if I want to…

Sonic: Well I can't wait to see the OC, c'mon let's see what happens next!

_**Knights of Darkness**_

"There we go! Now were talkin!" An enthusiastic 25 year old two tailed vulpine fox with yellow and white fur shouts in his workshop. The young adult was working on a peculiar machine, some sort of engine with one of the powerful chaos emeralds in the top of it in a domed case.

"I think I just solved our energy problems!" he said congratulating himself on his craftsmanship, his once clean fur was smudged with oil and grease, his white T-shirt is a sickly shade of grey and his blue jeans have oil spills on the knees. He had a bandana tied around his forehead. And his workshop was a clutter of workbenches and parts strewn about, unlike his storage area, which is well organized and spotless; this part of the shop is where everything happens.

The garage door was halfway open, and posters were lined on the walls of the shop.

One was of a hot red female fox in a bathing suit; it was customary of **ALL** Mechanics and engineers to have suggestive pictures into the work place as a moral boost, its common knowledge people!

The other was a military propaganda poster, he wanted to go out and fight like a true freedom defender. But, sonic keeps telling him not to. So, out of respect, he designs cutting edge weaponry and frontline medical equipment, if he wasn't allowed to take lives. He will help save them. Even if it was from a little far away you could say…

But Tails mostly enjoys looking at the hot babe in the seductive pose poster more often and do a few more things while doing that.

Did I mention he cleans his workshop floor a lot? *HINT. HINT.*

"Damn it's hot in here, I gota go lie down…" he said. He walked up to his room and stripped off his cloths and threw them into the laundry basket.

His room was small and painted plain white with a dresser in the corner, a window on the far side of the room showing the small grassy plains around him and the surrounding city. He had a small table next to his bed with a lamp onto and a small locked drawer in it. Inside was a porno magazine with a bunch of naked posing vixens in it. (Hey! He's a fucking 25 years old guy! What did you think was in there? Where's Waldo? Jesus…) and an M-9. (Ok… maybe that's a thing you wouldn't expect a 25 year old Tails to have…

He took the mag out now and skimmed few a few times, and then put it back; he then took out the Black pistol. A fully loaded dangerous weapon.

He had the gun for two reasons.

Self Defense, he was very good with a gun surprisingly. He even got a few of the soldiers that hung out at the local bar teach him a few things, he was a quick learner and impressed the Sergeant that was with them and asked if he would like to enlist he had to sadly decline, Shit would fly if he did.

And the second reason?

Suicide.

He had chronic depression.

Ever since that horrible day Cosmo died, he hadn't gotten a relationship, he hasn't even tried.

It wasn't his fault, many of the girls in Knothole and Mobotropilis and other cities really thought he was pretty damned sexy and pretty cute with the two tails and three stray hairs he had on his head.

But he always sat alone in a bar and avoided many of the women he saw or met, he just couldn't muster up the will to talk with the ones in the bar that were clearly interested in him, taking glances at him from across the room, and were also attractive to him.

So he bought the gun and keeps it around, and if some day he just can't take it anymore, he knows there's a sure, fast and easy way for a way out.

Of course he would leave a note, he already wrote his will. The property would be sold, he wanted to be buried. And he would give all of his inventions and schematics and blueprints to Rotor. But the tornado two would be given to sonic or rotor, and was not to be changed at all.

All in all, he didn't really care anymore. Nothing happened, the thrill, the fights, the missions. He couldn't do that anymore. There was nothing to do really…

But all that was about to change with a seemingly harmless action.

Going to the store.

"Oh, crap. I gota go buy some bread." He slaps his forehead and puts on a new pair of clean cloths.

He then had a premonition. Having a worrying feeling he looks down at his gun. He remembers he would be going through a bad part of the city, and he shoves the gun in a holster he bought and snapped it onto his side.

He walked out the door and down the street. It was around 9:45PM. A full moon was rising tonight.

He took a turn on one of the streets, and bumped into someone; he stumbled backwards and almost fell down. Somebody must've been in a hurry; they ran into him pretty hard. He heard a grunt of surprise as somebody fell to the ground. And then a sickening snap followed by a yelp of pain.

'_Oh for fucks sake… I think they broke their leg.'_ He looked down and almost laughed if it wasn't for the white cloaked person clutching their leg silently.

"Shit! Sorry, is your leg broken?" he bends down, and gingerly moves the strange person hand away from their leg and inspects it. That's when he glanced around to see if there was anyone around he could ask for help.

Oh yeah, there were people around. Freaky ass people in strange black hooded cowls.

And the same people were pointing in their direction and… drew swords.

"Oh…Kay…when did I stumble in on the knights and dragons fair?"

"Eh'yeahstha Corida' nakaa'ra vahs!" the weird person below him suddenly shouted, the voice was tinted with an accent he never heard before, in a language he never heard before, and was apparently female.

The female attempted to stand up but grabbed tails next to her for support almost pulling him down with her. She pushed him back, he stumbled but didn't fall.

That's when the girl reached into her white cloak, and drew a long sword, known as a Gladius, but her leg was badly hurt. Suddenly there was the sound of metal on metal.

"Holy shit!" Tails shouted, now seeing the sword fight happen before him. It wasn't a fair match, five on one.

Tails thought this would be a good time to run, but he noticed that his left arm got a searing pain in it, and he felt himself falling to the ground, looking to his left he saw a sixth sword bearer, with a blood stained blade.

"Oh…" was the only thing he said, as he looked down and saw a deep now searing wound in his shoulder.

Then…

Then he got angry.

He reached down with his good arm and a glare and snarl crossed his face, NO ONE, does that to him.

He pulled out his M-9 and pulled back the hammer and pointed it at the hooded figure and looked at the gun like it was a toy, and he heard a laugh escape under the hood.

"You guys aren't from around here are you…" tails barked, he pulled the trigger.

The sword bearer stumbled back, a shot was placed in his stomach, falling to his knees, he looked at the smirking fox, and two surprised and bewildered eyes stared back at tails.

The eyes of a dead man.

But the loud pop of a pistol got tails attention, everyone in the dual stopped what they were doing and stared at the minni explosion.

That's when the women took her chance; lunging forward in an injured limp she stuck the Gladius right through one of the combatant's heart.

But that was the only move she got, seeing one of his comrades fall the closest one to her struck with a sweeping cut that caught her on her side, blood oozed out of the wound.

"Gah!" she cried, and fell to the ground her weapon fell from her hands.

She rolled over on her back, and looked up helplessly at the four approaching victors.

Tails was meanwhile thinking on what he should do, he could shoot them all easy right now. But he thought otherwise, counting his bullets, he had enough.

"_BANG! BANG! BANG!"_ he fired three shots into the air, and the five pairs of eyes locked onto him. One steeped forward at him.

"_BANG!"_ A shot hit the man in the leg, tails quickly aimed the gun at the other three, everyone knew now that tails had the most dangerous weapon among them.

"Ok, thank you…. Now can we all calm down and someone please tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted.

The four guys blinked, one lay on the ground, clutching his leg painfully.

"Ok, I get it, you don't speak my language… well…wh- whoa, what she doing…?"

The women, that sounded like she was in her mid twenties, was shivering like she was freezing cold.

But when her bowed head rose…

Things got scary. She stood up; let me repeat that, **the women with the broken leg and who lost blood like crazy****, **_**stood up**_**.**

She locked on to the nearest black cloaked man, and grabbed him and pulled him towards her, a clawed hand repeatedly slammed into his neck, tearing away flesh.

Tails remembered he only had three bullets left and someone like that was going to attack him next they wouldn't do much if he missed.

He saw the former sword of the women and grabbed the hilt, he didn't know how to use one, but there's not a lot to know about cut, cut, stab.

One of the men came to his friend's aid and swung his sword down in an ark at her, but she turned still holding the shouting bleeding guy, and the sword connected with his head.

She let him go and jumped _over_ both of them, unsheathing the screaming mans dagger as she jumped and plunged it down on the swordsman's head, and then hit the ground and rolled awkwardly on a broken leg.

She turned to face the last one when- "Fuck this." tails sighed and put one round in his head. And then calmly turned it to the women "I've had enough of this shit. Who are you!" he barked. But she was slightly slumped over, and had blood stained cloths on, her breathing was ragged.

And two dilated eyes stared back at him with a sort of primal hunger. "You do know that I will shoot you… Hell I _**want**_ to shoot you." Tails said, he was sick of this he was bleeding, and pissed off. And he wanted a god dammed drink. **NOW**.

The women shook her head and wobbled on new legs; she fell to her knees and curled up in a ball.

"Well. I'll be on my way now, I've seen enough weird shit for one night…where's my phone I'm calling the cops…"

A pained muffled sobbing noise was heard from the curled up ball.

Tails had a weakness for wounded crying women. Who were in a new place and scared to death.

"**Fuck. My. LIFE**! Jesus ok! Shut up already!" tails snarled. He tucked her sword he picked up into his pocket, well tore a hole in his jacket and let it hang there he was in a fowl fury. His cloths were the least of his worries right now.

He grabbed her and slung her over her shoulder, she gave a futile resistance. But she did let out a agonizing moan, and he felt tears stain his cloths, as well as blood staining his cloths and soaking into his fur.

"Stop struggling, you'll only fuck your leg up more." He yelled at her, she stopped kicking. And let out a startled whimper

…

They arrived at his house, and tails walked up to his room with her still over her his shoulder.

He kicked open his bedroom door and set her not to gently on the bed, not only was she bleeding on his bed sheets but he didn't have any bread because of her. And he had a gash in his shoulder, but he was tough, he could handle it for now, it stopped bleeding minutes ago. He reached into his table and pulled out a new magazine for his M-9, he didn't trust her still.

She was slightly awake, fading in and out of consciousness. He decided that she wasn't much of a threat right now, but still, he didn't know if she was faking.

He grabbed her cloak and eased her out of it, and then undresses her completely, which was really easy since she only had a wrist guard and shin guard for armor plating, as well as elbow and knee pads.

Next to come off was her cloth wraps on her chest and thighs, a strange way to dress tails had to admit.

He forced himself not to look, but failed mostly for she had a nasty cut across her chest near her `women' parts.

She was what one could say, a fine figured girl, she looked like she was around twenty five, with fur that was nearly as white as a cloud, or glass of milk.

Also, her short cut hair was a rare blue topaz color, and electric shade of blue, with the tips turning into a shade of white like her fur.

But strangely enough on her wrists and ankles were a band of blue fur like a bracelet almost. He didn't know her eye color yet, but he hoped he would find out without her killing him and they being the last things he saw.

He used his medical experience and technology to quickly fix and bandage her cuts and gashes. They were very ugly cuts, cuts near vital parts.

Her broken leg was scanned and then set back into its place, and he used a machine to accelerate the healing process tenfold, it healed in minutes without any side effects. After that, he wrapped her leg in a medical bandage.

The area on her leg would be confused for some time, and her nervous system would wonder what the hell just happened down there. Pressure would be needed so it doesn't swell too much.

But with his advanced medical technology to quickly and effectively patch her up, he bandaged her wounds, and took her cloths downstairs, including her wraps, and threw them into the washing machine.

"Glad that's over…" he huffed, his face was beet red, and he had a bulge in his pants that only could really mean one thing… yeah, she was 'Hawt'…

Black Vendetta: well?

Sonic: you basterd you courrupted my little bro'! a PORNO MAG? AND A GUN! REALLY VENDETTA…

Black Vendetta: Ah-HEM… *Points to part of page that says: *'…_onto and a small locked drawer in it. Inside was a porno magazine with a bunch of naked posing vixens in it. (Hey! He's a fucking - __**25 years old guy -**__! What did you think was in there? Where's Waldo? Jesus…)…'_

Sonic: Ok…Ok… fine…

Black Vendetta: I'm sure you own your own porn. WE ALL DO.

Sonic: yeah, yeah… I guess.

Black Vendetta: hell you had sex with Sally.

Sonic: Yeah. I did…

Black Vendetta: well lets skip the banter, you know what to do, BTW: the challenge for you guys to send me a OC that you would like to appear in this fic is go, send me a request to participate by PM'ing me, or stating it in the Review's and I'll send you the challenge requirements for your OC. Go ahead, try it!

…NOW!

Sonic: I wonder if there will be a hedgehog.

Black Vendetta: trust me there will.


	4. Hyper Assassin Vixen  Girl!

Vendetta: Well everyone, we get to see who little miss vixen is in this chapter, enjoy! And so far I got one submission for the OC challenge! This chapter will contain some information that you can use for the challenge.

….

'Gah… why is my head killing me…' the blue haired vixen finally came to her sense in the waking world. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window, and her ears twitched in protest to the strange unnatural sounds outside from the vile growling metal beasts that transported the people to and from places.

'I hate this place so much… is there an end to the noise this hell screams?' she thought to herself, she felt very warm, and her side and other wounded parts did not ache like they did when she woke up in the infirmary back home. Could she be in heaven? No, the sounds would be pleasant and not deafening like they were now. Hell? No, she would be torched and in pain from her wounds. Purgatory? Maybe, perhaps…

She sat up on the bed, and looked upon a very strange room. She knew that the brown wooden compartment in the corner near the door with the brass knob was a clothing container, and the desk next to the bed, well, a desk, but the strange long thing on a stand, with a trumpet like colored glass shade… it was an alien object to her, she saw a switch on the stand, a black point stuck up.

Being a naturally curious person, she tapped it, and a bright illumination of strange light sprung forth instantly after her hand left the switch.

She quickly reached to her side grabbing for a weapon that was not there, but she calmed down just as quickly. It was just a very strange, magic way for bringing light to a darken area without the means of fire or hand light magic, an enchanted object. She then noticed the other object on the bench a heartwarming and familiar item.

Her Khanjali Dagger, a long silver blade with a curved handle that can be held in different, versatile styles. She picked it up in its sheath, but she had no belt or place to hold it, her clothes were gone. She didn't really mind it at all, back at her home civilians went bare most of the time, and only soldiers wore armor all the time, and her being what she is… is brought slight discomfort to her.

She also spied another magic light source on the ceiling, larger, and most likely used for full room illumination.

But when she looked lower on the desk she saw it was locked, favoring the good will of whoever brought her here and healed her battle scars so quickly and without savage lasting pain the day after, she did not try to open it.

She gingerly stood up, her broken leg was wrapped in a strange sort of cloth, that pressed her leg tightly, but not too tight that it hurt.

She could walk! How long has it been since the day of the fight? It didn't _feel_ too long, but legs take weeks to set and repair. But a quick check told her that it only has been a day… this was all very, very strange.

With the sheathed dagger in her trained hands she walked towards the door, and opened it.

Walking down the stairs she listened. She could hear the sound of metal on metal, soft and mechanical sounds, and the occasional curse.

She walked all the way down the steps and gently pushed open the door to the other rooms beyond, it was a slightly startling moment. But her eyes stopped sweeping the room with al the strange machines and food, her eyes then rested on the figure sitting at a table in what looked like the kitchen, his hands were moving over a small black object that she recognized from last night.

'_Bang!' the man fell dead… all eyes locked on the mysterious weapon the annoyed and injured fox bore. _

It must've used very powerful dark magic to be able to kill that quickly and maliciously… she did not want to anger this man. But the tool of death seemed to be disassembled, with small copper coated object lying around, with a rounded tip.

She walked forward into the room. Hands at her side, her tail swayed gently behind her.

"You're awake." The fox said calmly as she walked into the room, he didn't even look up from his weapons repair.

She had trouble understanding the language, but she knew how to speak many different ones, she recognized the language, and knowing who spoke it at her home… it didn't make her feel safer… she needed to stay on his good side…

She simply nodded in reply, and crossed the room trying not to let all the different machines distract her.

As she walked into the tiled floor of the kitchen she saw a chair near the table he sat at, but she didn't want to sit down just yet…

…

Tails heard the door open, and the gentle light footsteps of that girl on the carpet floor, they stopped slightly, _'bout time she woke up, its 11:30, well she did take a beating last night…'_

He greeted her, still working on his M-9, cleaning it like any good gunsmith and gun owner should.

He listened as she walked into the Kitchen, and he heard the footsteps stop, he glanced up at her, and he felt himself stiffen up considerably…

…he left her a shirt and pair of sweat pants on the bed… but instead she comes down wearing nothing…

He guessed that she didn't speak his language, but he still had to say something, she was standing in front of him in full view, naked. You don't. Just. Say. Nothing!

"Ahh… I left you something to wear on the bed…" he shut his eyes quickly, momentarily pausing his cleaning of his pistol.

"I…did not; see… any such… thing?" She stammered out, with a heavy almost British accent. But almost Scottish as well, but at least she spoke English.

"Finally! You can talk, with all that weird Moon-talk you were spinning when I was patching you up I swore I was going crazy." Tails sighed, leaning back in his chair.

The vixen blinked and cocked her head to the side. One of her ears twitched in confusion, and she then finally pulled out the chair and sat down.

"…eh?..." she mewed, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, was that a bit too fast?" Tails aid slowly, eyes focused on his gun, not on 'hers'.

"Yes. Slower please…" she said politely.

"It was nothing anyway, you want something to eat? And, please cover yourself! It's embarrassing…" tails said, glancing at her again, he felt blood rush to his manhood.

"Why? I don't see why?" she said with genuine innocence.

"Hey, listen. I don't know who you are or where you come from, and what kind of things you do there. But you just can prance around with nothing on! Especially since you're a gal, the guys here, maybe. But the women. No. ok?" Tails told her firmly, rummaging around in his fridge.

"I am sorry if I have offended you… I'll go back upstairs…" she sighed, ears lay flat on her head, slanted forward, she shuffled her feet back towards the door to the stairs.

Tails slapped his forehead and cursed himself, he had to be less insensitive, and she was apparently new to this place and didn't know the rules.

"Hey, miss, I'm sorry, I just had a rough night. Come back you don't have to wear anything, its fine." He told her. He watched her stop and looks up at him and goes back to her seat. Her eyes fixated now on the weapon lying on the table across from her.

He took out an apple and gave it to her, he needed her to put a shirt on at least, and her chest fur wasn't a good way to hide her women parts. They weren't small if you were wondering… more of a medium.

He came back down from his room. And walked over to the strange girls who was happily munching on the piece of fruit. She looked p at him when he came down holding the faded grey shirt.

He handed it to her, and slightly embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head, and said. "Yeah uh, you don't have to put on pants if you don't want to, but please, you can't go around with your hooters hanging out all day. I'm going to have someone coming over soon, k?" he said, slowly.

"Alright, very well, thank you for your concern… excuse me. What is your name?" She then asked as she slipped on the shirt, giving tails a full view before she was covered by the faded green shirt that was a bit too long for her, which did cover most of her waist thankfully.

"My names' Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails though." He said, he then turned around showing his two tails "see?" he said he then sat down once again.

"Why-! Are you a kitsune?" she then yipped, her fur standing on end.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on their! What the hell is a kitsune!" Tails shouted, holding his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"It's a powerful magical fox with many tails! But, you are quite small for one…" She said, leaning closer to him with an inquisitive look.

"Hey, listen! I am NOT. A Kitsune. Ok? I was born with a genetic defect. Lots of people are. Ok?" Tails said sternly.

"Alright, if you insist. Sorry…" she said, sitting back down slightly startled.

It was then that tails noticed her eyes for the first time, she had different colored eyes. Her left one was a deep vibrant Sapphire Blue color. While the other was a bright stunning Golden yellow, like a field of hay.

Tails then noticed that he was staring and he quickly looked away, he sighed. And thought of something to ask her, and when he did he looked at her again. "So, what's your name?" he said.

"Oh…" she looked a little flustered. "Uh…" her face reddened a little.

"Uh is there something wrong with what I said?" Tails asked, hoping he didn't say something that has a sexual reference.

"No, no… it's just that where I come from not many people ask me my name, I'm most commonly referred to as… Twilight… but my real name is Clea, just Clea." She said.

And with finally having a title to call her, tails decided that he needs to know where the hell she came from.

"Ok, Clea… so where did you drop in from?" he asked. He now started to rebuild his Gun.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet… but I need to speak to the authority of this empire." She then stated.

"Well, can you at least tell me who and what you are?" he then asked, if he was going to help her, he needed to know who she was. And not just her name.

She sighed, and looked at him her eyes blazed with a ruthless authority in them. "I am the High Priestess of the Royal Matriarch Elites." She said, her arms folded, the weird tattoo that tails missed before on her arm showed clearly now.

The tattoo was that of a blue outline of a sword with the tip facing up in the front, and a mountain behind it in black, and a shield at the hilt of the sword in a grey color, and a golden star above the symbol. But around the gold star is a blue outline.

"…?" tails is left there with a face that said. '…what.'

Cleas rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh; this wasn't the first time she had to explain this. "What the Royal Matriarchs are, are an advanced hand selected group of the Matriarchs, a league of female assassins, we are better equipped and better trained, and are leaders. I am the leader of the royal elites; all of the matriarchs take orders from the princess and queen by the way, only them. That clear things up?" she asked.

"Very." Tails sighed.

"But don't you have a high priestess, or anything like the Matriarchs?" she then asked. Raising her eyebrows.

"Well, we have Special Forces… but not as good as the human Spec Ops like the SAS, Green Berets, SEALS, Delta Force, SPETNAZ, GSG9, Rangers and the Night Stalkers…" he said.

"I'll ask you later about that… but for now, I cannot tell you anything else, sorry." She said.

"Well, ok, you have your reasons I can have mine. Very well then, Sonic and sally went back to Mobotropilis yesterday. So we can leave I a day or two, you still need to he-"he was interrupted by Clea her eyes were wide and filled with urgency.

"What do you mean a day or two? I can wait any longer I've been searching for almost an eternity! We leave. NOW!" she said through clenched teeth.

Tails noted that she had a faint perfume smell about her decided to ask. "Hey, are you in heat?" he said.

She sat back down and folded her arms. "I'm due soon but that doesn't matter right now, I have to go see your leader." She said sharply with a hint of authority that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Ok, ok, ok fine. Just wanted to know so when you're in you don't go all crazy over me like a lot of the other vixens do, don't ask. But c'mon, your weird ass cloths are clean and your gear is in my workshop…" he said, his gun was ready now, he slammed in a mag and saftyed it, sliding it into his holster.

"…what kind of weapon is that, some sort of crossbow?" she stood up and followed him.

"What? No, no, no… this is a gun. A pistol to be exact." He said, taking it out and showing it to her.

"But, but… but it's a silly little thing. If I'm right it shoots those brass bolts! I highly doubt that can pierce armor… I first thought I used magic but on closer inspection… some sort of… I'm not good with this…" she said, confused on how last night that tiny black hunk of metal was able to take down the elite assassins that have been after her for all of her journey.

"Simple. Observe." He un-saftyed it and looked into his workshop, he could see the target he had set up through the doorway. He pulled back the hammer and aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The bang made Clea grab onto tails. And she watched the shell casing be ejected from the breach.

"By Scarots hide! What in the blazes did you do!" she cried, she looked that she was hugging him and she let go, and pushed her fur down and calmed herself.

"Heh, heh… here I'll show you." He took out one of the 9MML rounds and held it up. "inside the copper shell at the bottom there a highly explosive powder, that when I pull the trigger a firing pin hits the little hole there and makes it explode, forcing out the round on top, here down the barrel and it spins, giving it its accuracy, and being pushed out by the gases. It forces this back and another round is put into the pistol and the process is repeated until I need to reload." He gave Clea the brief explanation on the weapon, and saw her face show that she understood.

"So, all your weapons are like this…" she asked.

"No, no, we have automatic ones and long range ones. And lots of other armored and flying crap. I can't explain all of them." he re-holstered his gun and led her into the main room with a rug, couch, and TV and other crap.

'_Knock, knock, knock!'_

"Oh, that must be her. Wait here for a second ok?" tails asked her, he walked over to the front door, "hold on I'm coming!" he shouted.

He got to the door and pulled it open, and standing in front of him at his door stop was none other than Amy Rose, his child hood friend. And thankfully, no longer crazy about sonic.

"Hey Amy, I have your bike fixed up. Come on in." he smiled. The pink hedgehog was dressed in a green Army tank top with blue jeans and a pair of running shoes; she still had her hairstyle and red headband, and infamous Piko-Piko Hammer that has smacked many people upside the head.

"Thanks, did it give you any grief? I really banged that thing up… I'm surprised I came out ok…" she shuddered.

"no, I had rotor stop by and give me a hand, he always liked working on bikes, he knows more about them then me." he said, he lead Amy into his living room, where Clea was waiting, sitting on one of the chairs with her legs curled up with her.

"Hey who is-… tails…did…you?" Amy got beet red lines under her eyes, and covered her mouth with both hands to stop from laughing, and more so the image in her head was quite disturbing and hot at the same time seeing her lifelong friend doing it with the white vixen on the chair, with no pants on and only a shirt that hugged the body a bit too tightly.

"What are you? OHSHIT! No, Amy you don't u

nderstand it's a long story, but last night some crazy shit went down on fifth street, a bunch of people with swords came out of nowhere I shot a few, and she got hurt so I took her home and patched her up, she's not from here! And her clothes were kinda bloody so I threw them in the wash! I lent her a shirt but…but… you're not believing me are you." He said in defeat.

"Oh I can't wait to tell cream! Tails finally got it on with someone! Nice one too, I gota take a picture of this…" she took out her phone and snapped a shot of the half naked vixen, and the tails with his head held in his hands. Clea was in full view of the camera, with her legs in a slightly spread position, and with tails not even fully dressed with his shirt off… people would get the wrong idea of what happened.

"Tee-Hee! Tails we finally got dirt on you!" Amy said, poking him in his furry chest. And finally she turned to Clea. "So, whose the lucky gal?" she smiled.

"Oh, sorry, my names Clea, a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head and stood up, combing her hand through her hair.

"Clea, now that's a name I haven't heard before. And the accent too. Anyway, can I pick up my bike now tails and you can get back to your 'fun'… and so you like doing it in this room, eh? Reminded me not to sit on that chair." She teased him.

"We're not- Grrrr, can you cut that out! Please can you just get your bike! Clea, your clothes are sitting on the chair in the room to the left. But them on and we'll be out soon. K?" He nods to the room. "Ok follow me Amy, and DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING." He tells her with a stern voice, and walks into the garage with Clea in tow, not understanding why tails was so upset all of a sudden.

….

END

Vendetta: ok, that chapter is in the bucket. Next one is coming out soon!

Sonic: a medieval spec ops group of super hot chicks…. And I get to meet them…..

Vendetta: HEY! STOP READING MY OUTLINE!

*BANG!*

Sonic: OH! NOT AGAIN!

R&R


	5. I Hate Hormones

Black Vendetta: Here is the fifth installment! Enjoy! We now know that Tails has a heavily armed highly trained hot white furred vixen chick that is naïve and part of an elite group of assassins from a far off land! Who is sadly, named after a ridicules movie but a hardcore book!

…

…why isn't he fucked her yet?

Sonic: no freaking idea.

…

"Ok, there you are everything's in tip top shape. So what do you think?" he says, patting the green Kawasaki 500.

"Great! It's perfect! Thanks tails!" she says cheerfully. "So how much do I owe you?" she asks.

"Eh, only 250, I'm giving you a discount. You deserve it. I mean we've known each other for how long now?" He hugs her and lefts her up for a moment, and then put her back down.

Amy reached for her wallet, when Clea walked in, looking a lot more menacing then before, and she was now sliding a sleek, white and blue Scythe onto her back. A small one you could say, that looked like the handle retracted.

"Whoa! Were you two headed? A fair?" Amy asked, trying now to snicker.

"No. like I said, last night I was ATTACKED by people with SWORDS. She was HURT, so I TOOK her HOME with me to HELP her. Tails said, trying to drill it into Amy's thick skull.

"Alright, alright Tails. When you get home after whatever, try to 'play nice'." Amy winked and hopped on her bike, and before he could respond she sped out of her garage and onto the street, laughing all the way, and a few blocks later, she sent cream the picture, which began to send it to everyone she knew, who did the same… and soon, everyone tails knew thought Tails fucked Clea.

….

"Ok, she's gone now. Hey, Clea, c'mon lets go and see Sonic we'll have to walk rebels attack the main highway which is one of the only ways to Mobotropilis, we'll have to take the forest route." Tails said, he had packed a camping bag.

He couldn't take the Tornado because he had been making a way for it to be powered by Chaos emeralds, but he had to order away for the parts he needed to arrive.

Also, the bus service was down due to the war, so traveling to another place was either by privet charter plane, car or foot.

But people don't leave the cities often, with the threat of rebels and bandits; it's a hazardous thing to do. But Sonic and Sally were sensible people, and them having total control of the military made some things much more streamlined then other things that have to go through the royal council first.

So they simply set up a military civilian transport convoy, each week on Monday, an armored convoy filled with IFV's and Choppers would set off to a city filled with travelers, no bandit would dare attack the helicopters planes and transports, thus, rendering a quick precise way to travel with only the safety and precision a military detachment could provide.

But they only went out once a week, and the last one went already, and waiting for the next one wasn't on Cleas calendar.

"Very well, lead on." Clea said from under her hood. "And what did Mrs. Rose say about me and you?" she then asked. "Something about us doing something together? I'm sorry, but it's quite hard to understand your language sometimes… you know how it is." She said.

"We'll pass Angel Island on the way there, it will take a few days to get there but we will get there within five days at least, presuming everything's alright with the weather." Tails sighed.

"Angel…Island? You mean you have angels as well! This is great news, they will be able to help my people we are great friends with them!" Clea said, jumping up and down in joy.

"Angels…?" tails whirled around confused for two reasons, one; Clea just told him that angels were real, and two, she had it all wrong.

"Clea, there are no angels on the island; it's a floating rock in the sky, that's named that because it floats." He said plainly. Eyes narrowing, she may be a bit of a hassle on this trip and not just because she was new to these lands…

"Oh… my apologies." She calmed herself down, following him out onto the street.

"No worries, wait… did you say you know angels?" he then asked the vixen.

"Why yes? Don't you?" she said with a hint of shock.

"No… never mind forget I said anything, we got a long walk ahead of us." He said. When they got to Mobotropilis, and if sally and sonic agreed to help her, he was SO going on this trip.

…

Hours later the two foxes have left Knothole and have started the first leg of their long journey, but many dangers and hazards lurk in the trip to Mobotropilis. Some Physical… some mental… some personal…

While others are more…Hormonal…

…

Cleas has completed missions at impossible odds, assassinated generals and kings without anyone knowing, infiltrated castles, kidnapped princess and very handsome princes, defended her queen, rescued her Princess, and had made whole armies turn and run with just a glare from her and her sister Royal Elites behind her.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

But if there was _one_ thing, that she cannot defeat, never will, and always will fall to its jaws…

…was the god-damned female curse, called _heat_…

Her mating rut…

And she was due very, very, _very._ Soon…

She could feel the effects happening already, giddy mood swings, a light headed feeling, tingly all over, and some epic mood swings.

Usually when this happened back in her home lands, the women would stay in her room until the heat passed.

They do this, because the women's mind is slightly impaired with hormones, and is giving off a scent that will draw the attention of lots of men. Making it easy to take advantage of her.

But Clea is a _High Priestess. _No one would dare lay a hand on her unless they want to lose that very hand. But that was in her homeland.

Here things work differently, and she had be careful now, or she could lose her life… and many things hinged on her decisions, and those decisions hinged on her peace of mind and clear thought.

So all she could do was pray to her gods that this heat passed quickly, she didn't want to end up in the same tent as the yellow fox one night… nor did she want to get there with a giddy head.

"I guess I'll just have to tough this one out. I should tell him later… but not now." She decided.

Oh what hell has she gotten herself into now…

…

END

Sonic: uh…oh…

Black Vendetta: Uh, oh, indeed my friend.


	6. Weapon with an Attitude

… Day two, three days walk south of Mobotropilis…

"…and that's about it, why did you want to know how our society works?" tails asked her, he had just finished explaining the inner workings of how people acted around the Kingdom of Acorn.

Which was pretty hard knowing that everyone thought differently, so he forced himself to make it as even as possible.

"Strange…" Clea muttered, never before had she heard of such a lewd place, no curfew, no restrictions on how people acted, or even laws on disgracing the king or queen! The queen and king rarely even saw the battlefield. And the prince and princess had no battle training, she promised that she would respect their ways, but she had to raise voice to that last few topics. "You mean your leaders do not even fight with their men?" she said.

"Are you kidding me? back in the old days sonic and sally were out there on the field all the time, but when eggman stopped trying to simply defeat sonic, and tried to start killing him and us, things got hairy with the use of guns… and when we got more soldiers and they used guns… well sonic _hates_ guns, he uses his fists and natural speed and quills to fight, sally has the same hate of them. Maybe even more, all she has is the Sword of Acorn. And when it comes down to it, bullet will beat sword EVERY time…" Tails said.

Clea wanted to tell him otherwise that a sword could beat a gun, but when she remembered the ease of witch someone could use it, and the technology behind it… she shut her mouth quickly.

"And about the two little ones, I don't think sonic and sally will ever let them fight, I really don't understand why you said that, well when we get to the capitol, and we learn about your kingdom maybe then we can learn more about each other. But for the last question, people need to be able to voice their concerns and what they like or don't like, that's why they have the royal council, but if you ask me, half of the people on that thing are corrupt, I feel sorry for the half that's actually trying to help the people who suffered from this bloody war… I'm just happy that sonic and sally have complete and total control of the military… god knows what they would do with it…" tails shivered.

"So… in public in front of the king and queen you could disregard there royalty and they would not harm you?" the vixen cocked her head, she had trouble wrapping her mind around it.

"What? Well of course they wouldn't, but why would I? I've known sonic and sally since I was four! Their like my mom and dad to me! Hell sonic calls me his little brother. I would _never_ do something like that anyway, but sometimes I got to say something." Tails stared at her, he rarely if at all shouted at sonic.

"You mean you know the queen and king personally!" Clea shouted, startling tails greatly.

"Well…yeah I guess you could say that, he's a real people person, I mean he fought in the great revolt years ago as a freedom fighter, but he never once used a gun. That's really something, he's even known in the human lands." Tails rubbed the back of his head.

"He sounds interesting, I am glad I have met you, though I say it could be on a more… formal scale then when we did." Clea chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a bit… dramatic you could say." Tails agreed.

"So how long have you been away from your home Clea?" tails asks.

The woman sighs, and pulls off her hood and looks at the sky and watches a few birds fly from the trees in the distance. "I don't really know for sure, but I think it's been over a year or more… I made an oath that I would return with aid from a empire as just and powerful as yours. I've been many places and seen many things… but I was only supposed to be gone for about a month… but on my journey, I saw so much… and I wanted to see more. It was like something was telling me to keep going… my people must think me for dead… not only that I still have the Varox'ci…" she sighs, her eyes still follow the birds flight. As they fade off in to the distance.

"The varok cee?" tails stutters, "What the hell is THAT?"

"varox'CI." She barks. "And don't you dare disgrace it. It has seen more battles than any weapon and spilled more blood then any ever will, even more then you're 'pistol' even." She says, glancing down at his leather holster.

"'Heh' I know it has, I'm more of a diplomacy guy myself, violence isn't always the answer." Tails grins. "So what is it anyway?" he asks.

"It is not an object Prower, it is a living thing, it is the weapon of the high priestess. And here it is." She pulls out the white and blue scythe out of its home in the sheath on her back.

"Whoa, now that is a mean ass crop cutter…" he whistles, it was an impressive weapon. Standing about the same height as Clea with a spike sticking out at the bottom of the shaft, pointed in the opposite direction of the blade on the top. It had a white shaft while the blade and spike were blue; it was an elegant designee, with engravings in the metal pole that the blade and spike clung too, blue vines that were etched into the metal curling up and twisting from ground to sky. But in the metal shaft which Clea held were three small golf ball sized oval holes that sat right on top one another in-between the two cloth wrapped places the wieldier holds the weapon, one was occupied by a golden stone the seemed to glow slightly. While the other two were empty.

Clea held it with a respect as if it were a living thing.

"So… can you tell me what I'm looking at?"

"Tails prower, you are looking the most powerful weapon ever welded and forged. This was the Tool that the first ever High Priestess carried into battle, it is blessed with magic beyond my peoples knowledge, and power beyond our wildest dreams. Only a true high priestess can carry it. One that comes from royal blood…" she seems to be disheartened at the last comment. No one ever chooses this scythe, it chooses _you_." Clea sighs, and runs her hand along its long curved blue sapphire blade, dancing her fingers along its flat side. "It's a weapon that demands love, care, and respect like a king or queen, it is a being of divine power Tails." She looks up at him with a small smile on her lips, but something else was behind it, something that was a secret and terrible one.

"So can I see it?" he said, holding his hand out to touch it.

Clea jerked the scythe away from him, staring up at him with frightened eyes. "Are you daft? I said no one but me can touch it! It'll KILL you!" she shouts.

"Oh don't be silly, listen, I'm a scientist, and there is NO such thing as magic, pixies, or fairies. Just energy, like chaos energy, so just let me see- OW!" he recoils as a small spark jumps off of the scythe's blade and strikes him in the arm sending a great pain through him.

"Jesus what the hell!"

"I warned you…" she laughs slightly. "it does not take kindly to being talked to like it is a simple sword or axe, it is much, much, much more than just that tails…" she sighs. She begins to put it away, but first she looks it over once, and then puts it in its sheath, a long leather strap where the blade and spike is covered, as well as the whole poll they rested on.

"That thing has an attitude…" he mumbles. Soon after he said that he feels a heat wave wash over him. "Ok, ok I'm sorry…" he quickly adds.

"Clea, when we go to your home land, I think it's going to be quite interesting." He sighs, glancing nervously at the living weapon on her back, and if it had a gender, it would most likely be a female, and be a laughing one right now.

…

END


	7. I REAAALY Hate Hormones

Chapter Seven: FML.

'_Oooh, this is bad… It's my peak soon, but after that at least I'll be going out of heat…_' Clea shivered slightly, and not because of the cold, because her body was being racked with tingles and urges that would force her to lock herself into her quarters at home and have one of her friends make sure no male would even go near that room.

"Hey? Clea. What's the hold up, the rain is going to come soon we need to get to shelter…Clea?" Tails called from up ahead, he was walking back to check on her, he had a jacket on with the hood pulled up and his hands stuffed into the pockets, they were getting into a higher elevation in the mountain pass.

A snowy area that wasn't too long, it only took a couple hours to get through. But it had cold winds and rain that tore at the travelers, but it was forgiving in a kind way, with caves all over the place people could take shelter in, and trees that gave firewood to the occupants inside.

"I-it's nothing tails, I'm fine. I'm no used to snow that much, that's all…" she lied, her kind lived in the mountains, and over the years they grew thick coats and were used to snow and high altitudes. They retained heat better and were used to cold climates, what they didn't like was the hot desert and sunny plains.

"Oh? You do look cold and your shivering, c'mon I saw a place where can stop for today, we don't have to go any further today." Tails suggested. Pointing up the trail a little ways where a hole in the side of the mountain was.

Clea was tempted to take him up on the offer, but she wasn't cold at all, and in fact she wanted to keep going. But her mind was telling her otherwise….

"N-no tails really I'm fine. Let's keep going-"

And before she could say anything else she was racked with another dammed wave of shivers that caused her to clutch her sides.

"You know what, that's all the info I need c'mon let's get you inside." Tails decided, taking her arm he pulled her close to him and led her into the cave.

Clea decided not to protests and just deal with it for tonight; she would have to tell him sooner or later. She didn't know what he would do when he found out the hard way or she told him that she was peaking in her heat…

"Stay here and get those metal things off of you, they'll turn into an ice cube if you keep them on. I'm going to go get some fire wood, I'll be right back." tails said, he walked out of the cave and disappeared from sight.

"'Sigh' I should be the one doing that, I have more experience with this then he ever will… but he _does_ have a pretty solid build…Wonder what he looks like with the- No! stop thinking about that you fool!" she growls to herself, grinding her teeth together she takes off her two swords, dagger and her overly hostile Scythe off and lays them in a corner, and then removes any metal she had on her like he told her too.

She hugged her legs with her arms wrapped around them and held her breath before letting it out, warming herself. But the shivers refused to leave her, she wanted nothing more but to lay with the yellow fox by the fire… she shook her head, and curled herself more tightly.

"Hey I'm back- hey Clea are you ok?" tails walked in with a couple of logs piled in his arms. His concern over her really got Cleas mind spinning.

"I just didn't bring snow clothes with me, I only expected to be out for a short time…" she lied once more, her wear was all season. The light cloak she wore was made for rainy days, and water resistant, her coat was good for cold weather, and she had thick silky fur developed from years in the frigid mountains, and if she got too hot she just trimmed it and just wore her cloak, and removed her wraps, letting her white fur be unrestrained… even though if she was fully naked besides her cloak… it helped.

"Here, let me light thi-"a fire ball leapt from Cleas hand and hit the pile of logs tails had just made, as he reached for his matches.

"How'd you! - Tails cried, staring at Clea with shock written all over his face.

"Fire magic." Clea said simply. Glancing at him and her eyes took in the view of his leans arms and endless blue eyes. she shook her head and stopped admiring the view.

"…" tails just blinked.

"I'll tell you some other time, now can we just relax. I'm freezing." She huffed; in reality she was a bit too warm.

"Here, let me help." Tails sat next to her and pulled her into him, putting his arm around her.

'_That's not helping one bit!'_ Clea shouted mentally. She was having serious thoughts on just letting her hormones take control just this once.

'_..But if you really want to help me why don't you help me out of these cloths…No! Damnit!'_ she cursed herself in her head.

"You don't mind if I take off my wraps, do you…? There a bit wet…" she asked suddenly, she didn't even know where that came from. They were completely dry.

"Uh, I guess not." tails said.

Clea stood up and took off her cloak, trying to be as flaccid as she could possibly be. Which wasn't easy…

She then almost tore off her wraps she wanted out so aggravatingly bad.

When she was finally out of them she sat next to tails again and this time sat on his lap and leaned back into him, hugging him like he was a teddy bear or pillow.

"…" Tails said, hoping that the naked vixen didn't feel anything.

It was going to be a long, long night…

….

END.


	8. Raging Hormone Toga Party

Sonic: You're having too much fun writing this.

Vendetta: and this is a bad thing… _Why?_

Sonic: you'll rush the comic and you'll miss important plot point's idiot!

Vendetta: …

Sonic: your already working on the 38th chapter now isn't you.

Vendetta: we need to have these conversations earlier.

(A/N: By the way, the OC Challenge is still up and running, the OC winner will be announced around the fifteenth or Twentieth chapter. So keep that in mind, ANYONE can join.)

….

Chapter Eight: Reasons to Believe.

.

.

.

.

.

-Early Morning, Mobotropilis, Royal palace-

"*Yawn*" The cobalt blue Speed demon sat up in the bed that was occupied by him and his wife, sally Acorn-

(Or is it sally hedgehog? Acorn, Hedgehog…Sally Hedge-corn? **GAAAAAAAHHH! FUCK IT! I'M STICKING WITH ACORN!)**

-who was still peacefully sleeping. Smiling down at her, he carefully got out of bed and put his shoes, gloves, and a plain white T-shirt on. He silently opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway and into a large kitchen.

He started making breakfast which was…

Chili Dogs.

Derr.

After skillfully making, plating, and devouring around three hundred two thousand and sixty five chilidogs in a row, he thought he had enough.

"Let's-see…. What to do today…" he rubbed his chin as he looked at the calendar pinned onto the fridge in the corner of the room beside the counters and window, he saw on the calendar that today he was free and nothing to do and no one to meet with.

"SCORE!" he pumped his fist and saw that his wife had woken up and was walking down the hallway.

"Hey there sleepyhead, you had a good sleep?" he asked, walking over to his queen and hugging her.

"Yeah, hadn't had a night like that for a while now." She smiled nuzzling him.

"Glad to hear it. I told you we needed to get away from Knothole for a while, all those meetings were getting to you." He told her, rubbing her cheek.

"Now I'm going to be out for a bit, ok?" he said.

Sally nodded, but then remembered something "oh, can you get the paper quickly? I'm going to make myself some coffee." She asked. Sonic nodded and walked out the door.

He picked up the paper and walked back inside, he handed her it and was about to walk out again when he saw a headline on it.

"Hold on… let me see that…" He picked up the paper and unfolded it and re-read the title.

**Medieval Horror in Knothole!**

"what the…" he looked at the picture below the Headline that depicted bodies in weird black cloaks and swords lying all around, some shell casings could be seen.

He decided to read into it, and he started.

_Late last night in Knothole around 10:00PM the five bodies of unknown victims in what appeared to be Dark Age apparel and with blood stained swords were found lying on the street near Vicks store._

_The shop owner had reported gunshots earlier and called the police soon after, but the story doesn't end there. Blood was found at the scene of the crime that matched the mechanic known as Miles Prower, also known as Tails. Bloodied tracks were found leading to his house, and the shell casings were traced back to his Side Arm, which he purchased some time ago. Police raided his house early this morning after no answer came from the door. The building was found without any signs of forced entry. But in the foxes bedroom they found sheets with blood of no known person, and medical tape was in the same room. _

_The male fox known as tails had been seen leaving Knothole early one day prior with a strangely dressed suspect in this case. The authorities do not believe Tails is responsible for this crime but gunshot wounds were found in the dead bodies. Experts say that from the way the scene was depicted, the fox was firing out of self-defense. Chief of police comments: _

'_We don't know what to make of this…' Durian Maxwell has currently put experts on this case. 'This isn't like anything we have seen before, and we don't know if Prower is hostage or under his own power. We found a note stating he would be going to Mobotropilis. So we will meet him there and see if we can sort things out in these confusing times.'_

_More on E-6_

"…Whaaaaat?" Sonic dropped the paper on the table and scratched his head. "Something about swords and murder?" Sonic said, he was slightly fearful for his little bro if this is true.

"Let me see that." Sally took the paper in her hands and quickly speed read the article.

"I-I don't understand…" she stammered.

"I don't either, but I do know that Tails may in trouble." Sonic said firmly.

"What do we do? We don't even know where he is." Sally then exclaimed.

"Sally, look, we just need to stay frosty and sit tight, they said they were headed to Mobotropilis, and we ARE in that exact city… right? So that means we just wait and set something up to snatch and grab him out of there." Sonic told her, but sally was already up on her feet, dialing the number to a well known friend.

….

"I really am sorry… I didn't mean to…" A certain white furred vixen timidly said to a flustered yellow vulpine walking far ahead of her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Were you going to say that before or AFTER we -… you know what, I don't need, OR WANT, to say anything." Tails hissed restlessly.

Clea had a look of shame, embarrassment and remorse on her confused face. "…" she said nothing and just pulled the hood far over her face.

Tails just shoved his hands deep down into his pockets. His mind unwittingly traveled back to last night's events… she had been acting strangely around him, but he didn't think it was going to produce anything…

Clea wanted to say something, she really did. But she didn't know _what_ to say. You can't really say something when what happened to them both occurred last night.

He thought what happened last night, she couldn't sleep, her smell was getting to him… she started… petting…him… he asked her to stop but she wanted it badly. Soon after a few minutes he gave in, but after a while he questioned himself and remembered Cosmo and Fiona.

He told her to stop, and then he had to yell at her and force her off. He couldn't be with anyone knowing it would all just come to a fiery or crushing end that was too much for him to bear.

She ran a little faster, trying to catch up to him, she walked directly behind him with only a few feet of distance between them both. She opened her mouth to try and say something but all that came out was nothing. She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself, but she had to say something…

He really needed to know…

"Miles…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The fox glanced over his shoulder and glared down at her, the look was not making things easier for her.

"…at the time…when…it happened…I, well I still _am_…" she faltered.

"You were in WHAT." He seethed.

"I…" she takes a breath and looks away at a tree nearby, she forced herself, and spat out the cursed line.

"I was in…Season…" she said, switching some words around.

It didn't take geniuses to figure out what she meant, but tails _is_ one. So he knew it pretty much then and there as it is.

"You…you were in _heat?_" he asked, with this new information he began to put together all things that happened over the course of the past days… the strange pleasant smell, her shivers, and her strange behavior towards him. And what they both did last night for some time before he stopped it abruptly.

It made sense, he imagined that in her stone age like society they didn't have the medication that repressed the hormonal discharge most females go through when there're in heat… and even if they did have something like that she must've lost it or not have any more of it, so maybe that was why she was traveling alone…

He instantly felt guilty for shouting at her and acting like such a dick up until now, there are things people can't control in their bodies, like there heart beating or breathing, and more embarrassing, taboo things. Guys get boners, gals go into heat, and give off scents that cause guys to get a stiff one.

But why did she not tell him? He could've bought her a represent that would calm her down and stop her from releasing any pheromones or any of the stuff women go through until it passes. And the whole fiasco last night wouldn't be on their minds.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" Tails asked, in a much softer, and kind voice, one a mother would use to comfort there kid that got bullied on the school yard and came home in tears. The one Sally used for him when he was young and he always hugged her whenever there was a thunderstorm.

"Where I… where I come from… it's disgraceful to let ones emotional detriments be shown. Being in '…_heat…'_ is shameful… all the women from where I hail from confine themselves to their rooms when we have this phase…" She says, her eyes burn holes in the ground.

No words can describe her shame and disgrace. She was the High Priestess, and now she's a laughing stock.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. And she looks up to see the two tailed vulpine gazing at her with his topaz blue eyes, "hey," he tells her pulling her over to him a little more. "I'm the one who should feel guilty; I'll tell you why some other time but right now, let's just forget this ever happened. We'll laugh about it later. Ok? It's natural for you to go through that. There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of Clea." He tells her.

She looks up at him; her eyes have a tear in them. She then smiles, a blessed soul that vulpine did have to be able to forgive and forget so easily. She was lucky to have a guide like him.

She jumps up and kisses him directly on the mouth and then wraps her arms around him and practically breaks his ribs from the hug she gives him.

"!" he freezes for a moment from the shock of the peck she gave him. Not every day that happens…

Under normal circumstances he would say and do something, but all he did now was stand there and let her rest her head on his shoulder and press herself up against him. She did lose a lot of sleep last night scared and confused on the other side of the cave, alone, and away from the fire.

Tails then thought to the moments of when he let her rub him all over in her almost drunken state, drunk on hormones she has no control over.

He felt… good… he enjoyed himself when that happened… he didn't feel guilt, remorse, he didn't think of Fiona or Cosmo, or any others he felt for… all that washed away.

He felt blood rush down to his manhood, he nudged her that they had to keep going, she nuzzled him thankfully and she pulled him along and they kept walking.

He found himself glancing at her now and then. With new and clearer eyes.

Was he gaining something more than friendship for her?

If it was love, then he wouldn't recognize it.

He hasn't known it for such a long time.

…

END

Sonic: Awwwwwww….

Vendetta: Whatever.

Sonic: don't you think that's cute.

Vendetta: No.

Sonic: do you have a heart at all?

Vendetta: *pulls back hammer on pistol*

Sonic: I'll stop talking now… *whispers: and I'll take that as proof he has none…*

*BANG!*

Sonic: OW! WHAT THE HELL!

Vendetta: I did all the work of pulling back the hammer I didn't see why I have to waste it on not shooting you.

Sonic: You cancerous whore!

Vendetta: I love you too.


	9. Are We There Yet?

Vendetta: Well, here we are.

Sonic: …

Vendetta: Oh Come on! The fic is progressing nicely I got people who submitted for the challenge, the story is getting good feedback, and your gunshot wounds are healing up nicely! Cheer up!

Sonic: Hmph, Fine…

Vendetta: that's better. Now to the fic!

Chapter Nine: all that's old will be new again.

…

"You lived a scarred but lucky life Miles Prower…and for that I envy and pity you." Clea said, Tails had just finished telling his new vixen friend his entire life from point A, to point Z.

"It had its ups, and its downs, but mainly just the downs…" Tails sighed, he looked over at her, she seemed fine walking through the snow, they both made small holes in the snow where there feet were. But the snow was getting lower, but the weather remained crisp and clean.

"You know, I must say. You're lands are beautiful." She said, looking up at the snow capped trees and cloudless sky.

Tails was tempted to say 'that's not all that's beautiful.' But he kept his remarks to himself, compliments can come later.

"So Clea," Tails said. "What was your life like?" he asked, smiling.

Her expression grew somber and distanced. He most likely asked something that was painful for her to answer.

"It's… Complicated." She sighs.

He raised an eyebrow at that, complicated? Now that's a strange way to call it. "How so?" he asks.

She looked up at the sky and watches the clouds pass as they walked. "It just doesn't add up all the time. Too many things I can't get answers for, or don't want, or need, answers for." She closes her eyes as she says this. She opens them again and turns her head to tails walking next to her.

"Have you ever had a responsibility you didn't want? Or something forced on you that you didn't want, and everyone you loved hated you for it?" she asks him, her expression sullen.

Tails thinks back to when he first met sonic. "Not really Clea. Well my tails are a responsibility in a sense. I used to hate them, but when I met sonic… I learned how important they are to him and me; they saved our lives so many times. In a sense they make me who I am. I feel stupid for all those times I hated them… in a way, they _are_ me. Why do you ask?" he questions her.

"No reason… just, curious." She looks at the ground; one hand traces the sheath for her Scythe.

"Hey, hey, don't go all angst fairy on me!" He comments, looking down at her and rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. "Look at the bright side! Once we get to the capitol we can kick back and relax for a few days, and then get you back home, see how we can help you! Ill come with you if you want some company for the trip if it makes you feel better." He tells her, she looks up at him with her beautiful eyes, filled with surprise.

"R-really? You would do that for me!" she squeaks.

"Why not? We're friends right?" he smiles "it's the right thing to do for a lady such as yourself."

"Oh, thank you!" she yells, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, hey easy!" he chuckles. He then looks ahead of them and shouts. "Hey! I can see the royal palace from here! It's just over the hills!"

"Really!" she lets go of him and they race out of the tree line, and stand on the edge of the cliff that shows the grassy expanse of the rich green field that waved for miles, scarce tree's lay here and there, until the fields reached the great walls that were the gate of the huge city.

"There it is… Mobotropilis." He sighs, putting his fists on his hips and breathing in the clean air. A few miles away was the city, one single spire rose above the entire cluster of buildings in the middle of it all. The royal tower.

"But…how do we get down…?" she asked looking at the steep cliff face that went on for miles in both directions.

"Like this." he wrapped both arms around her and spun his tails rapidly. Soon he easily lifted off of the ground, and he flew over the cliff, making sure he had a good, solid, firm hold on her, he good feel the Varox'ci on her back warm up aggressively, but it held back a mutinous charge that would be aimed at him.

"Hey, can you tell your scythe friend to cool it? if it shocks me again, I would drop you by mistake…" he says, worried.

She mumbles something in a language old when Rome was new, and the hot electric feeling on his chest subsided quickly, but warily.

"Thanks."

"No problem, friend." She comments, the feeling of flying was exhilarating. "This is fantastic!" she cheers, laughing joyously.

Her laughing was infectious, soon he was chuckling too. "I know, flying on your own power. Nothing like it in the world." He tells her, the wind ruffles his hair.

"This must be a gift from the powers of life themselves!" she shouts. Spreading her arms out and letting the wind rush over them.

"Well it certainly is, I don't know how I'm able to do this, I shouldn't be able to twist them fast enough to get enough lift, or why one of them isn't short and useless unlike the other one. Or why I'm not sick and diseased, this should mess with my nerves and brain, but… I'm perfectly fine, everything in me is wired right, both my tails are identical, and there outragesly strong, I can carry up to twenty or thirty pounds with one alone. You do NOT, want to get hit by one when I'm angry… my friend Knuckles made that mistake. I sent him flying through a wall in my house." He smirked at that memory, the red echidna teased him that he lifted weights with his tails, and that it would never work.

It worked.

"I noticed, you do keep yourself in check." She complimented.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Hey! Looks like we're here. Brace yourself, landings always the hardest part for me!" he said, he careened downward. And when he was only thirty feet away from the ground he pulled upwards and angled his tail towards the ground, and gave them a quick burst of speed for an instant, and he hovered for a moment, before slowing them and swinging down again and slowly dropping downwards at a slow pace, and he touched down slightly hard, but he was used to it and he took the impact like a pro.

He set Clea down on her two feet and instinctively held on to her for a moment, his perception proved true, as she wobbled slightly. "Easy there, don't worry it'll wear off, first timers always have the same feeling." He tells her.

She quickly got her bearings again and they stepped through the gates…

…only to have around fifteen heavily armed Royal Guards surround them…

"Whoa… not the kind of welcoming we were expecting." Tails said, telling his hand to not dart towards his M-9.

He glanced at Clea, who was eyeing all of them, her hand shifted back two her Gladius.

"Whoa! Clea, that won't do anything! Remember about guns? Well, yeah, these are the bigger ones." He warns her. Her hand paused. And she looked at him and then huffed; she drew her hand away and clenched her fist's unhappily.

"Let me handle this." he tells her, he steps forward. And glances at al fifteen of them. "So… What's going on here?" He asks.

"Miles prower please step away from the woman." The apparent leader orders, a LA-82 Bullpup Assault rifle aimed at her head.

"Why?" He asks, annoyed.

"She is under the charges of Kidnapping, namely you, and murder." The commander calmly announces, standing stone still, rifle still raised.

"…What?" tails shouts. "Does it look like I'm hurt? Or that I'm being kidnapped! I just flew her off the cliff and to here! I brought her here! I helped her!" he shouts. "And what do you mean 'murder?" he asks.

"The six people near the market." The commander states once more.

"Those guys attacked me! She helped me! She was hurt after, so I fixed her up, and brought her here when she said she was from out of town!" tails said, not believing the current situation.

"…" The Soldiers had their sweat drop appear, and they noticed that he was right. They lowered there weapons sheepishly and waited for someone to say something.

"So, now that this is over, can I _please_ see King Sonic now? It's kinda important…" Tails said, folding his arms and glaring at the Guards.

"You said my name? Lil' Bro?" The familiar cocky as fucking hell voice asked.

The Cobalt blue hedgehog stepped into the street from behind a car he happened to be leaning against at the time. And walked over to tails, and lifted him up in a bear hug. "you had me worried their Tails, why didn't you take the Tornado? She breakin' down on ya?" the hedgehog grinned, knowing that tails would never let that happen.

"Hell no *Grunt* ribs… Breaking…" he wheezed out.

Sorry," Sonic said, putting him down. "Now, where is that blue bird?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm changing out her engine. Don't worry though. She's doing all right." Tails assured him, but noticed that sonic was now looking past tails at the other figure.

"And this is…?" Sonic asked, eyeing the cowled hood of Clea. Who was standing back at a distance, respectfully, not knowing how to act around the king, having forgotten to ask tails how to act around his king.

Tails motioned for her to come forward, which she did at a fast pace, sliding up next to Tails, hands at her sides.

"Sonic, I'd like you to meet, Cleas…"

"Shazura, its Shazura." She told tails, forgetting that she never told him her last name; she also pulled off her Hood, thinking that she had to show her face.

Sonic whistled a cat call, and nudged Tails in the side with his elbow, smirking the whole the entire time. "Hey, hey, hey… did someone just get a girl?" Sonic asked, glancing over at Clea, Who stood there, confused, head coked slightly to the side.

"Wait, w-what? No, no, no, nooooo! No!" Tails shook his head and waved his arms, eyes wide his fur tinged red on his muzzle. "W-we're just friends!" tails protested.

Sonic Just smiled and let out a breath of air. "Whatever you say bro, but I have to admit, you two would make a pretty cool couple. And what's up with her clothes?" he said, looking over at Clea. She felt at the clothes she wore, wondering what was wrong with them. But then again, she _did _stand out in them quite a bit.

"She's not from here; she's from somewhere far off in the mountains." Tails tried to explain, and he then retold everything that happened for the past three days, leaving out the cave scene… of course.

"Oh, so I see." Sonic nodded his head and then looked over at her. "We're gona need to get you out of those cloths. C'mon. Follow me." sonic waved for them to follow, Clea stayed close behind tails; she looked around and then leaned forward. "Tails, I don't know what I should be doing… what do I do, I don't know what rules to follow!" she whispers franticly.

"Don't worry Clea, Sonic is a really cool guy, you don't need to be formal around him." He whispers back.

She sighs and nods to him, but she can't help but latch onto his arm with both hands and pull him close to her. the city was scary, so many tall buildings, and so many cars, and the screaming birds up in the air, armored vehicles, tanks, the big lumbering giants strolled by now and then. Scaring her half to death.

He sighed and hugged her close to him, rubbing her back to help comfort her. "Easy there Clea, don't worry, they won't hurt, you." He said, but sadly, Sonic turned his head at that moment and saw the two hugging each other with Tails rubbing her back. And he got a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes. He started laughing softly to himself and he sighed.

They eventually got to an open clothing department. And they walked inside. Swiftly followed by two royal guards, armed with Automatic rifles that swung at their hips in there trained hands. This did set the alarm off but once seeing who it was walking through the door it was turned off.

Clea looked on astonished by all the wear; hers was made and mended by the royal seamstress. But all these…

Sonic motioned for one of the guards, a female German Shepherd, to take Clea on a little spree. Whilst the remaining guard, sonic and tail. Waited.

The dogs' name was Lisa Frost. She had black, grey, and white fur, and was 22 years old, she could be described as happy and go lucky. And an all around optimist that was easy to get along with.

"Well, the others will be waiting for us, let's see what size you are." She said.

After taking measurements and leading her through the store to the women's section, Lisa and Clea found a dressing room. Lisa took off her military hat that had the Acorn crest on it and she stuffed it in her pocket. "Ok. I think I found a few things that'll fit you." She said. She handed her a shirt and jeans, along with a bra and panties of course.

"What do I do with these…?" she said, holding up the white bra questioningly.

"You mean-… dear lord you really aren't from here are you…" Lisa said, grasping at the concept that where she came from they didn't wear underwear.

"Do you mind helping me put these on?" Clea asked innocently, not knowing how dirty she sounded.

"Wha? Yes I do mind! It's easy you'll figure it out, these go over your legs these you snap on over your… you know." She said, giving her a quick explanation. She pushed her through the door and waited.

"All right I'm done." She said, she opened the door and Clea stood there with, thankfully, everything on in the right places, and in the white colored undergarments.

"Perfect, now put on these." She handed the Matriarch the jeans and black Tank-top. Clea took the clothing, and once again, was shoved back into the small changing room.

After changing into the clothing, she came out, tugging at the jeans. "These aren't that comfortable…. Why can't I just wear my wraps?" she asked.

"Because it A; makes you look like someone from a BDSM Porno, B; it screams slut. We don't want that, and C, it's outrageously revealing if you bend over." Lisa said, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them. Now put this on." She said, handing her a sapphire blue sweat shirt, with a zipper and hood.

Clea put it on in front of her, and it fit snugly on her. "Alright… is that all?" she asked.

"Nope!" she said, she handed her two shoes, actually it was actually steel toe hiking boots. "Try these on; they go good with your whole out-doorsy tough girl look.

"Okay…" Clea said, putting them on, and Lisa tied the knot for her, which she remembered how to do later.

She looked good in the outfit. Lisa stuffed her wraps and cloak in her bag, and put some of the bigger of her swords on her assault vest, but Clea insisted on keeping her scythe and Khanjali Dagger.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, it's not too bad, a little tight… not what I'm used too but I'll manage." Clea said. Looking in a full body mirror and turning around a few times in it.

"You'll learn to love it, c'mon!" she said, yanking her by the tail to get her moving

"Hey!" Clea protested.

…

"Hey, there back and- whoa, Tails my man you did indeed score big time." Sonic said, clapping his 'Little Bro' on the back.

"What do you M-…ean…?" He looked up and did a double take when he saw Clea and Lisa walking over to them.

Clea looked great in the outfit she wore, it screamed. 'Rebel with a cause' but the outfit brought her eyes out the most. The jacket hung loosely over her shoulders showing off her slim belly.

Her hair and fur was now properly combed, thanks to Lisa. And overall, she looked great and dangerous with the battle Scythe and Khanjali Dagger at her hip.

"Well, I'd like you guys to meet, Clea. What do ya think?" Lisa smirked happily putting her hands on her hips.

"Damn sexy." Sonic instantly said with bravado only a king and war hero could conjure up to say in front of women.

"G-great…" Tails said shyly, only a lonely slightly suicidal shy unsung hero like Tails could meekly say in front of women.

"Why, thank you…" Clea said, blushing slightly and looking at her feet.

"Well guys I say it's time we head on over to the palace, we got your stuff in a bag so don't worry." Sonic announced.

…

After checking out the items and walking through the streets drawing considerably less attention this time around, they made their way to the royal palace.

"Wow…" Clea gasped at the size of the incredible feat of architecture. The towering spires the massive front yard, the curved front gates and slight tan finish. The building dominated all others in the district. And its highest tower in the center dominated all buildings in the city.

"Not even my homelands castle can compare to this…" she said, she slowly rotated in circles as she walked into the front courtyard. The walls that surrounded the palace had guards walking along them.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sonic winked. And led them farther in, they eventually reached the main room were the high ranking royals reside.

Sonic pushed open two large doors and strides inside. He spreads his arms wide and yells. "Hey! Sally! Guess whose back!"

"Oh! Tails your all right!" the queen runs over and hugs the yellow dual tailed vulpine like he was her son.

"Spine… Breaking…Kidneys… Failing… Need…Oxygen…" Tails gasped from the bone crushing hug. The Queen wore her tiara, and white dress, which made her look harmless… when it was the exact opposite.

"Oh, sorry Tails." she said, putting him down.

He leaned over and panted, he felt for his lungs, making sure they were still functioning correctly.

"I'm ok… just five years off…no biggie." He snarks.

"Oh, who's this?" Sally then focused her attention on Clea. Who bowed respectfully, "your Highness." Clea responded.

"No need for that, we're all friends here." Sally giggles.

"Very well." Clea complied, raising her head from her subtle bow.

"Now, who are you?" Sally asks.

"Sally, maybe I should handle this." Sonic speaks up. He tells her everything Tails told him when Clea was getting different apparel.

"So I see… you really are not from here… so, where are you from then?" Sally asks, they pull up seats at the long table in the center of the room. And sit down. Waiting to hear her story.

"Well, first off I would just want to say it… well… my people are at war." She sighs heavily. And looks up at them all, with slightly tear stained eyes.

"And we're losing… Very, badly."

…

Sonic: You had to put a cliff hanger in, didn't you?

Vendetta: Yep.


	10. Thassia, Haysidues, sonic lends a hand

Chapter Ten: Their Last Hope.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I hail from the kingdom of Thassia (Thass-ee-ah), an Empire in the far southern mountains. I won't lie; we tend to be very reclusive. In the lands where we live, there are many different kingdoms. Not all of them are… Shall we say, Nobel, as yours…" she sighs, twirling the glass of water she was given to quench her thirst.

"There is another kingdom… one Called Haysidiues (Hey-sid-you-ee-yis). There a corrupt and evil Empire… There war-like, and militaristic. Like ours, but they don't go to war to defend themselves or such actions that call for hostilities. They fight for the thrill, and land they don't need." She reaches into her bag she carried with her, and pulled out a map scrawled on parchment; to their surprise it had a few bloodstains on the side of it. She unfolded the good sized map and spread it out on the table.

She pointed to the far southern corner more inland, small dots in the mountain range with scrawled names in a strange language were above them. She points to one of the bigger dots. "That is where my Kingdom resides." She tells them, as the map goes farther up, dot's appeared less frequently, and most of the land was uncharted.

As the rout it was clear she took moved farther north, it branched off left at one area marked with red, and above it was written in Mobian was '_land of the steel demons. Be warned.'_' It was clear that she had a run in with Eggman there…

The rout went more to the west, and the area's marked were she rested became more frequent. And the dates grew longer, and it was clear that she was having thoughts of giving up.

"Around here I started seeing your metal dragons in the sky, I went in the direction of their origin and I chanced on the forest next to your city known as Knothole." she told them, tracing her finger to the dot on the city.

"From there I met Tails, who has helped me greatly." She said, smiling at him. He waved in response as he leaned back in his chair.

"And we all know what happens next, anyway, this map is of the northern region past the mountains, my people and kingdoms are not much for explorers, we usually rely on maps we capture from enemies." She sheepishly rubs the back of her head, scratching her white, blue banded fox ears. "So I was the first one ever to step outside of the mountain range. As you can see from the length of my fur, our kind has stayed up in the mountains of Thassia forever." She says, brushing her furry arm covered in the thick, white fur, perfectly suited for freezing cold temperatures.

"We were well hidden in the mountains. But it wasn't before long that the Haysidiues scouts found us…" she sighed.

"What happened next?" Sonic asked, his attention was rapt for once.

"Well…they offered us a choice, fight with, or fight against… we chose the second option, we would never ally with them… to be frank we weren't the nicest people on the block, we observed other empires ally and combine to fight against them. They came to us before, or tried to. We're a legend you could say, 'high up, it unreachable mountains, lies a kingdom of ice and blood. Swords sharp as a rose's thorn, arrows as quick as eagles but hearts as cold as snow.'" She repeated an old saying of her kingdom, great in combat, but lithe and graceful like a roses delicate petals. Excellent archers but emotionless and as unforgiving as there realm is cold.

"When finally war came to us we thought we were prepared… but we had our doubts or our chances… we had great terrain advantages on the mountains, we knew our ways around them and we weren't afraid of heights, we knew which ways to go and were the ice was bad." She said, pulling out a second map that showed their territory, it was long and wide, nestled deep in the center of the mountains on the highest peaks covered in white snow.

"We are used to the cold and adapted easily to it. Our clothes and armor let us move without them freezing solid. We could move quickly in the snow we could search for food in it, place traps in it and preserve food in it even. We were never short on water thanks to the snow. Food we would need to travel out of the mountains for, or catch snow hares, or snow birds, and hares the few things that grew in the snow. The enemy on the other hand. Had none of these kinds of experiences. There conquest had led them over deserts and forests; they rarely faced the harsh winters or blinding cold of the mountains." Clea smirked. But then the cocky expression vanished.

"But…but they still came we drove them back time after time. Now that the blunt of their army has shifted to us, the Allied Pact stood back and observed. We wanted to reach out to them for assistance… but we made a mistake in the past by rejecting them forcefully… we have to much honor to ask for their help sadly… they'd reject us anyway." She said, she pointed to a part near the capital city in the mountains. "They keep trying to find the place where the King and Queen are housed, but it's very treacherous to get to, but there all over the mountains." She then pointed to the highest peak, it was in the clouds, and it had a flat large top, it was on the tallest, biggest mountain. "It's on top of Seefas'ka Mountain. A very large flat outcropping with smaller mountains on top of it, it's were my sisters reside, and where I was born. The Haysidiueans so when I left, haven't found it. But I'm sure they will eventually. And that's when our final stand will be made. She waved a finger at the eastern side of the mountain range. "We control the eastern mountains, while they control the western. The Capital is in the Eastern, but they close in on it every day… it won't be long before we fall… even worse, the eastern range is flatter then the western, and less snow falls there. That's where we are at a disadvantage…" Clea sighed.

"If you wish to help us, I can take you there in two weeks walk." She said bluntly, putting her head in her hands. And massaging her temples, it was too warm here. She needed a colder climate.

"Ok" Sonic said instantly. Not waiting for the queen to reply.

"Sonic!" Sally cried, looking over at her husband.

"What? We don't need to worry about eggman for the moment, and if she's right, were going up against swords and shields. We don't need an entire army to deal with these guys. We just need a division at the most?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at Clea. "It's a deal." He winked.

"Sonic, how can we know if she isn't lying?" Sally frowned, eyeing her warily.

"Sally honey, I know a good person when I see them. She was alone with Tails for two days on the trail. Once he showed her where Mobotropilis was she could've slit his throat and taken is stuff, and we would never know. She could've killed us right now, but most importantly she asked for help. And she admitted that they weren't perfect. Bad guys NEVER admit that there flawed. I mean, shadows' not a bad guy, but listen to him… really." Sonic huffed. "Sally, you got to trust me on this one. She's a good kid. If tails trusts her, then so can I." he said.

Sally stared at the ceiling for a moment, but then smiled and looked back down at Clea. "Very well, the kingdom of Acorn is at your service."

…

"I can't believe I'm going home finally… and with Allies at my back… how long has it been? A year?" the snowy white vixen sat alone in the room they provided her with for the night, while sonic and sally talked with old friends about this.

"I don't even know if Thassia still stands anymore… what if I'm the only one left? What if there all dead…." She felt tears well up in her eyes. She was on her knees, staring out the window in her room. It was dimly lit and it was night. She had finally gotten rid of the cloths she bought with Lisa earlier. She was bare, and it felt great to let the air cool her fur. But even though she was fine, she felt sick. Sick with worry about her friends and comrades back home. She had no idea how to tell if they were still fighting, if they won, if they lost, if they surrendered, or if they thought her for dead.

She rested her arms on the windowsill, and lay her head down on them. Sighing heavily as she did so.

"I guess I'll just have to hope for the best of things then…"

She hears the door open behind her, snapping her out of her nighttime blues.

"AH-!" she recognizes the dual tailed vulpine fox, as he stumbles in and nearly trips upon catching our High Priestess Matriarch, without anything on. "Oh, shit, sorry! Is this room 206?" he asks, covering his eyes respectfully, cursing himself for not knocking.

"Oh, hi Miles. Yes, I Believe so. The door number read that. She said, turning around to face him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked cocking her head to the side, eyes worried.

"No, no… It's my fault. It's just no everyday that I walk in on someone naked!" he explains, eyes still covered.

"Oh, that's right… in your society people are more perverse about the body." She sighs, a bit annoyed. She reaches over to the bed and wraps a blanket around herself.

Tails uncovers his eyes, a bit red in the face. "Perverse? Where that come from, I thought you didn't like talking smack about our ways?" he spat.

That's when she smiled slightly. "Didn't you tell me try to fit in? And that you said you were allowed to speak your opinion about one's monarchy or society?" she winked.

He shut his mouth and thought back, and then grinned and laughed. "You got me there… you know Clea, I think we'll get along just fine, but really... you think we're 'Perverse?'" he asked.

"Well if you are forced to cover yourself just because the people in the society are so un-virtuous that cannot be trusted to advert there eyes of one's genitalia, then it must be perverted." She explained, looking at him questioningly.

Tails looked at the ground in scratched his head, "oh, wow… well I… I never thought of it in that sense…holy shit… Dear god Vector, you perv…" Tails swore.

"Wait, hold on? This is 206?" Tails shouted.

"Yes, like I said before. Is there a problem with the numbering of this specific room?" she asked him.

"…Uhh…sonic told me that I'm supposed to be sleeping here… what's your number?" he asked her sheepishly.

"206, is that a problem?" She asked innocently.

Tails growled and his eye's flashed darkly. "Sonic…I'm going to-FUCKING KILLTHATMOTHERFUCKINGWHORE!" he swore, he dropped his bags and stormed out of the room.

….

"Well… do you think it'll happen?" Sally asked her blue husband.

"I honestly can't say." Sonic chuckled. "Tails is as innocent as Bambi. But she's pretty hot and I saw how she looked at him, and how he looks at her… they'll at least sleep in the same bed together." The royal couple was in there room, with the lights off lying in bed. It was peaceful, and roomy.

'_Knock, knock.'_

"Right on schedule." Sonic smirked he stood up and walked out of the room to talk to the exact person he knew who would be there.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Oh calm down _Shadow."_ Sonic sighed. The black and red hedgehog stood before him with a long black coat over his shoulders, and a black long-sleeved shirt under that and torn up black jeans. He was wearing his signature jet boots. On his waist, was an MP5K, and on the other side was the same weapon.

"Heh, yeah well I guess I did call you. But you're late as hell. But you're just in time for the show." Sonic smirked leaning against the door frame.

"And prey tell what would that be?" The brooding, 40 year old hedgehog asked. Hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Well our little ol' Tails scored major with a hot as hell White Vixen… and I hooked them up in the same room!" Sonic cackled. "Shadow my friend, were gona be seeing tails lookin for a wedding ring reeeaaal soon…" Sonic chuckled.

"YOOOOU!" Tails rounded the corner, and aimed his finger at the cobalt hedgehog.

"GAH! TAILS! Uhh…. Hi?" sonic stumbled backwards.

"YOU BITCH!" Tails aims his left arm at sonic, and his glove morphs into his famed red laser cannon, the red barrel like contraption that shoots high intensity electricity balls.

He pulled the trigger inside the gun, and a huge pillar of yellow electricity shoots Sonic, and knocks him through the door.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic howls.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE **NOTHINGS GONA HAPPEN!"** Tails thunders.

"Oh, hey Shadow." Tails casually says to the black hedgehog, he turns his cannon back into a plain black biker glove; he turns around and walks back out into the hallway. And back up the stairs.

"…oh, look. A nickel." Shadow said, he bent down and picked up the money, and then looked around, and the steaming, sonic shaped hole in the doorway. He looked through it to see another hole in the far wall, and then the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next…

I think we know where this is going…

…

"What was that commotion downstairs?" Cleas asked, she was sitting on the bed, naked again.

"Just taken out the trash…" tails sighed, anger had now fled him. He was fine with her nudity by now.

"Oh, very well. Let's go to bed, shall we?" she yipped climbing under the covers and rolling over onto her side.

Tails wore a plain white T shirt, and boxers to be, while she wore nothing, not surprisingly.

"G'nihgt, Clea.

"Fair dreams bless you, Miles Prower."

…..


	11. Back the bags and call the homeboys

Chapter Eleven: Packin bags and Callin Homeboys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Golden rays of life streamed through the faded brown curtains. The beams patted lightly and silently down on our two heroes faces, telling their eyes that morning calls them from their slumber.

"Mmph…" The Yellow Vulpine mumbles groggily.

"Hmmp…" The White Vixen shakes her head slightly, not wanting to get up from the comfortable bed.

But the morning one out once again, with the promise of hot coffee and a new day, one were they get to see, and be ambassadors in Twilights homeland, Thassia.

Clea was more exotic in waking up, instantly opening her eyes and hopping out of bed she ran over to Prowers' side of the bed, grabbed one of his two tails, and..

…yanked on it like it was a tug of war rope, and the opposing side consists of Rush Limbaugh, Fat Albert, and Winston Churchill, and Clea being well, Clea, the tough as nails Matriarch has a slid grip, and arm.

"YEEEOOOW!" Tails sits up so fast he front flips out of the bed, and lands on his forehead on the other side of the room.

He rolls onto his back and sits up, the jolt of pain and Adrenalin now coursing through him forced out all early morning Z's.

"What the FUCK!" he swore, standing up and rubbing his sore tail, it hurt like crazy. "I get up easily! You don't need to do that, in fact, WHY! Did you do that! These are SENSITIVE! THEY ARE NOT, FOR DECORATION!" he shouts glaring at Clea, who was smiling cheerfully.

"Aww let me make it up to you." She grins and walks over to him, and kisses him on the cheek playfully, and even licks his cold fox nose. "That better?" she giggles.

"very." Tails is rooted to the spot; she laughs and pulls on her white bra and pantieds. And her cloths from yesterday, still perfectly clean and wearable she also takes a silver band out of her bag, it was deep blue sapphire, with a white gem in the front the band was half an inch in width, and the diamond was a perfect circle, and glowed slightly. She placed the band over her head, and it pressed her hair down a little.

Once finished dressing she waves to Tails, who just finished dressing after a five second gear shift from 1st, to 5th without a clutch.

"I'll see you down stairs Tails. Don't be too long!" she winks at him. Skipping down the hallway after fixing her Xiphos and Khanjali Dagger to her hip, and her Moody Scythe to her back, she smiled as she skipped. And she had no idea why she felt so good. Was it because she was going home? Was it because she at long last, completed her mission? Or was it because her feelings for that kind, handsome two tailed vulpine were growing…

…

"Hey, Shadow, here she comes…" The cobalt blue hedgehog pointed to the stairs, with light footsteps emitting from them. Sonic and Shadow were sitting in the dining room, were a long table that could seat twenty five was, it had a church like windows, and a towering ceiling with a chandelier hanging down from it. The wooden and marble walls and shag carpet floor, and large fire place only added to the affect. The spiral stair case at the far end with the two doors on either side of it made for a fancy design.

And right now the beautiful High Priestess quickly walked down the stairs without the assistance of the handrail.

Once she reached the bottom of them she nodded respectfully at Sonic and then glanced over at Shadow.

Sonic strangely had a bandage on his chest and forehead. His fur was slightly burnt around his chest, and it looks like he hit the back of his head multiple times as some of the spikes were slightly chipped at the ends.

He was fine though, she focused on the black hedgehog, she got a eerie feeling off of him, his crimson red eyes stared right through her.

"_Didn't tails get lucky, or what?"_ Sonic whispered too him.

"Sorry to interrupt… But what does it mean, that he got, _Lucky?_" Clea asked naively, sitting down at the chair across from them.

"Err, nothing." Sonic said, getting a sweat drop on his brow. "Clea, I'd like you to meet Shadow the Hedgehog, an Agent of GUN. He'll be joining us on this trip." Sonic said, changing the subject. Shadow nodded curtly to her.

"I don't see how such a harmless looking girl is a warrior, or how she made it all this way… looks as if a fly would cripple her." Shadow smirked.

"_Excuse _ME?" she hissed, balling, and un-balling her hands to stretch them, even without swords and daggers, she could kill quiet easily.

"Shadow…" Sonic warns.

"What, she doesn't look Dangerous at- *THUNK*" The Black Khanjali dagger embedded itself four inches into the wooden wall, three centimeters in front of Shadows eyes when he looked at sonic. The Dagger quivered for a bit before standing cold, and silent in the wood.

"…Whoa." Sonic said stupidly, all have frozen to their seats, or cringed at the meaty thunk, they didn't even see her reach for it. Only the three hairs fall off of shadows face from the close proximity of the well placed knife.

"Who did you say, didn't look Dangerous? Shadow?" Clea's voice asked the Black and Red hedgehog, who remained cold and emotionless even as the dagger landed in front of his eyes, the polished, sharpened steel mocked him.

"I guess I was wrong…" He smirked; he liked this girl, she was blunt, and to the point, except this knife was sharp, and was her point.

He yanked the knife out of the wood; it was dug in pretty deep. He looked it over, admiring it for a second, it was a very beautiful, albeit, a deadly work of art.

He handed it back to her, and she re-sheathed it without needing to look. "Forgive me for that Sonic… but, we Thassians do not let a challenge like that go unquestioned." She said, glaring at shadow.

"Hm, pretty hardcore…" Sonic chuckled, no one ever dares to show up shadow like she did, only he, sally, and Knuckles can do things like that and get away with it.

And even more amazing, was that Shadow was impressed, Sonic was watching her for the whole time, and he didn't even see her move, only flick her wrist, and BAM! Throwing knife surprise!

It took skillz, with a Z, to be able to do that shit.

"Well Clea, you spiked my interest, and I am curious to learn more of your homeland… I'm sure we'll being seeing more of each other in the coming weeks. But tell me, why do you wear that tiara?" Shadow said, looking up at her silver, sapphire colored Headband with the white gem in the front center of it.

She fingered it, and simply said. "It symbolizes my rank as the High Star Priestess. A king and prince wears a crown, the queen and princess wear Tiaras, High priestess's wear this, as a sign of Honor. As it is blessed with a Spirit Stone." She tells them, running a finger over the glowing white stone in the center, it flashes when it made contact.

"Wait, a what?" Sonic asks.

Clea smiles and pushes up her left arms jacket sleeve, to reveal an iron wrist guard with a silvery crystal clear, perfectly smooth oval shaped gem embedded into the guard, half way in. runes surrounded it on the bracer, and it seemed to have a fog swirling around in it.

"These are what we call Spirit Gems. Stones that hold great power, only the king, queen, prince and princess have them, as well as the Matriarch Elites, and the Overwatchers… She explained. As the High Star Priestess, I am entitled to three of them; my scythe holds one that was the Spirit Gem of the first Bearer of the Varox'ci. My headband holds a small, but powerful one, and this one on my wrist guard is my own personal one. They are powered by one's soul, and very own life force. Once bonded with a person, they remain in power until the person dies, where the stone's energy is expelled." She tells them. "They can be used to store energy for powers, and abilities. I am not good at Magic though, I'm not good at anything like that…" she sighs.

"There like chaos emeralds!" Sonic blurts out; he reaches into his quills, and pulls out the dark blue chaos gem. And places it on the table. "Like to keep one handy just in case." Sonic smirks.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Clea says, clearly amazed. "It must've taken years to cut it that correctly, and even more to form…" she says, afraid to touch it. "But what exactly is a 'chaos emerald?'"

"Sorta like you're Stones, but these things 'live forever' and there are only seven of them in existence and one giant big one up on some floating rock in the sky. They are powered by the heart and soul, making them very powerful in a strong willed person, and when that one person has all seven of them, they are nearly unstoppable, so they have to be protected, that's why shadow here has two, and I have one. There are a few others in this palace, the rest are up on that rock I mentioned. "Sonic then tells her everything he knew about the chaos emeralds.

"In a way, your Spirit Stones are just like your chaos emeralds. And that one on your Scythe must be like the Master emerald, if it's that old and powerful, heh… I remember that time when I used the Master emerald to go Supersonic… yeah that was a real charge…" He laughs.

Clea giggles slightly, and the two tailed fox finally comes down from his room, and sits next to his new

friend.

"Hey guys. 'mornin." He slurs, yawning and leaning back in his chair.

"Ey Tails! Finally up? Me and your girlfriend here just having a talk. We'll be leaving soon, so, Clea, anything we should bring with us to your home?" Sonic asked, he received a Glare from Tails at the girlfriend remark, and a blush and giggle from Clea.

"Well, yes. Cold weather cloths, you don't have the thick fur we do, but once we get to the capital city, it'll warm up. Wards protect us there." she told them. "Oh, and lots of food, it'll be a very, very, very long walk." She sighs.

"Oh, don't worry. We're _flying there_" sonic grinned at seeing her shocked expression.

"I don't believe tails can carry all of us and all out gear for that far…" she chuckled.

"We'll be using a plane Clea, one of those 'metal birds'..." Tails sighed. Glancing down at the white vixen.

"Oh…wow." She whispered, she wondered how one managed to get off the ground, and now, she'll know.

…

"Well, here we are, the International Mobotropilis Airstrip." Sally announced, they had just finished breakfast, and after a few calls sonic made, they were off.

"So, you excited Clea?" Sonic asked, leaning forward in the car seat, it was a long black limo with the royal mobian crest on the side.

"A bit scared is a better observation… but yes, I could be considered that…" she told them, he tail thumbed the seat next to her nervously, her hands were folded on her lap, and she shifted left and right, she wasn't used to being in a car.

"Hey, it'll be all right, I'm going to be flying. So don't you worry." Tails said, patting her on the back.

"Hell yeah, tails is the best damned ace pilot in Mobius, shot down more Swat bots then I can count."

"Considering your mental capacity sonic, that's an insult…" Shadow muttered. He sat in the back, looking out the window, being as cold and hardass as usual.

"HEY!" Sally snapped at shadow, defending her husband. She whirled around in her seat and glared at the black hedgehog, she was wearing heavy wool knit jacket with a sheathed blade on her back, the sword of Acorn. The legendary blade that was powered by Chaos, and could never dull or break, and only be wielded by someone from the Acorn bloodline, meaning only, sonic, and sally could wield the powerful weapon.

During the trip to the airport, there was an argument between Sally and Clea on which of the two weapons were better, Sonic sided with Sally, Tails with Clea, Shadow just sighed, and held up a .45 Anaconda Revolver, and fired a shot through the roof and then said. "Gun Wins, Discussion: Over."

Clea and Sally then glared at Shadow once, and felt a bit peeved.

"Ok, everyone out." Tails ordered, getting out of the Limo that had just parked next to a small hanger that looked like it held a G-5.

Tails unlocked the hanger door, and stepped inside excitedly. He flicked on the light to reveal a fascinating Jet.

It was blue, like the Tornado X. but much bigger, a bit smaller then a G-5, and looked like it could only carry six or seven people. It was swept wing and had a single powerful thruster on the back with V angled tail fin wings like you would see on an F-22A in the human lands.

It's sleek design, and the five auto turrets on the back left, right, top, and bottom clearly showed that this plane was made to get there fast, comfortably, and safely.

"I present you, the zephyr-(Northern Wind) - Mark-I, Transport Jet!" Tails said, sweeping his arms forward with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Whoa, tails, you've outdone yourself this time…" sonic said, walking around the jet, feeling its frame.

"I aim to please…" Tails chuckled, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Tails, were did you get the money to build this… and the time…?" Sally winced. Looking at the high tech parts on it, and the size, not to mention that he bought a hanger.

"Oh, yeah, well… it took me all my life to save up for this baby… I built this when I was building the first Tornado… I kept it hidden, and added to it with the best equipment over the years, which happened to be Eggman scraps. I used parts that were left to build the new Tornadoes; I only used the best on this baby. And the outcome is this! As for the cash… Rotor helped me a bunch by giving me some cash, on the deal that he would get to fly it first…which he already has… as you can see the thing has been patched on the side thanks to rotor flying to close to Eggmans lines…" Tails sighed. "But anyway, this thing will get us down south in three hours tops…" Tails told them, it was supposed to be a eight hour flight in a regular jet, but now it was a three hour flight in a amazing, sleek luxury jet made by tails, and flown by tails.

This day was getting better, and better…

Tails stepped inside the plane for a bit, and then came out after closing something, he seemed a little annoyed, and he looked at the group.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get on this beast and get there! I got the engine warmed up and everything!" Tails said impatiently, already up the stairs and itching to get in the cockpit.

"More like _who_ are we waiting for…" Sally said, putting their bags in the cargo hold.

"Wait, you mean…" Tails laughed.

"Yep." Sonic grinned.

The Hanger door opened and the unmistakable Red Echidna from Angel Island stepped inside, wearing a white T-shirt and long tan shorts that went past his knees.

"Miss me? Fagetoids?" the Guardian Echidna said, spreading his arms wide and smirking.

He had a bag slung over his shoulder that must've been filled with his stuff, and he looked a bit intimidated by Clea, who leaned against the wall sizing him up, arms folded.

He did the same, wondering what she was able to do. "So, let's get this puppy airborne and fired up, we can talk once I get this thing on Auto pilot.

They all climbed into the Plane, and the Hanger doors spread open. He taxied out onto the runway, but was surprised when the plane stopped on a Helie Pad.

"Yo! Tails! What you doing up there!" sonic shouted.

"Watch and learn!" tails flicked a few switches in the cockpit, and everyone felt their hearts skip a beat when the plane's engines whined and lurched upwards.

"How the hell-"

"Vertical takeoff capabilities… I was at an air show and a few England Navy aviators were there in their Hairier Jump jets. (Sweet as fuck plane! Up there with the F-22, B-2 Spirit, and the F-14 Tomcat!)

"They had some pretty cool advantages, so I tore out the engine I put in this thing and re routed the exhaust flow so it could do the same. And this is what happened! A sweet ride!" tails laughed from the cockpit.

The inside of the plane was as impressive as the outside; one side was devoted to seats, eight of them. And the other had a minni bar, TV, Computer, and power outlet and bathroom complete with a Bath, Shower, and the necessities. It has a nice rug with a bed in the back. It wasn't over done so it felt really fancy, the TV was just a regular old TV, and the Computer was a bit more advanced. It had feeling that it was just a comfort Zone like you were in your grandma's house. Even the chairs were just nice comfort lounge chairs up to regulations with the seatbelt.

The cockpit was much fancier then the back, it was fancy as hell. New interments, LED gauges, Pin point Radar, fuel gauges, pressure gauges, everything was updated to the T.

Tails had on a flight helmet with the glare visor pulled down. He flicked a switch and the jet eased up on the lift and rocketed forward into the sky, gaining altitude like a rocket.

After a few minutes of climbing there were above the clouds, he pulled off the helmet and set it on auto pilot. He opened the cockpit doors and stepped into the passenger cabin.

He leaned against the doorframe and picked up a little radio the hung on the side.

"Hello everyone this is you captain speaking, we are cursing around 17 thousand feet, and are going 875MPH. the time is 6:30 AM and we'll be reaching our destination at 9:30AM. The seat belt sign is off, and you are now free to roam the plane, please respect the restricted areas. That means you sonic. And return to your seats when prompted. Thank you." Tails chuckled and so did the others; he walked into the back and sat down on a free chair.

"Ok, so talk, why is big red here?" he said, nodding at Knuckles.

"Simple, thought knuckles should be in on this, sitting up on that rock all your life aint healthy, I got us some royal guards to watch over his big shiny rock, and that was all it took to get him on this trip." Sonic smirked leaning back in his seat. "As for shadow, of course he's coming. I didn't want to be surrounded by the big stone faced guards all the time did you? Sally wouldn't go if I didn't have someone there to watch over me, so she called Shad's. Well at least I don't have a guy carrying a gun around me, well shad's does but I'll manage." He sniffed.

"Yeah… About that…" Tails rubbed the back of his head, and noted the bathroom next to him.

He opened the second bathroom, and sonic jumped back in his seat.

"Thought you could get away from us that easily?" it was the German shepherd from before, the one with the black and grey fur.

Lisa Frost, the Royal Guard for the King and Queen… "I caught whiff of your little plan to ditch us, so I snuck on board this jet last night and bunked in here. Tails found me but I 'persuaded' him to let me stay on till we get airborne." She smirked.

Tails remembered the Puppy eyes she gave him, and like he said before, he has a soft spot for crying women.

"Yeah… it was a dirty tactic. Puppy eyes are evil!" tails growled.

Sonic slapped his forehead in annoyance. "DAMNIT! THE ONE TIME I THINK I GET AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!" he snaps.

Lisa giggled and then tussled her hair. "Well… actually I just wanted to see this place for real… I've never seen anywhere else except Knothole, Seafare City, and Mobotropilis… I want to travel." She whispers with a subtle grin on her face. She was obviously happy she did this.

Sonic sighs, and glares at her, but not as intensely as before, he liked people with spunk, and that kind of spirit, to get out and do things. And he wasn't so sure that she came because she needed to protect them. They all knew he had shadow with them. "Ok, fine, you can come. Hell it's not like we can take you back now anyway…" he snorts.

A small bump hits the plane, and tails sighs. "Looks like we'll be getting turbulence. Everyone back to your seats, Lisa, that also means you. There's a free one back there." tails points to the empty seat, and he closes the cockpit door after stepping back inside and sitting back down and slipping on his helmet and buckling in.

It may not be a long flight, but for one of the passengers, it will be one of the longest flights of their lives.

Clea stared out the window at the clouds below them. Trying to pierce the haze with her one blue, and the other gold, eyes. She wanted to see the ground, to see the lands she traveled, and search for any Hint of what awaits them upon their arrival in her lands.

But most of all, they were so high up, she felt herself break out in a cold sweat, when she flew with tails carrying her, she felt safe, and warm. She knew that he would never let her go. And they were only 40 or 30 feet off the ground. This was much higher than that.

But that was just a distant fear compared to the one she felt now. It was the fear of being alone; she had no idea of what she would see once they came to her homeland.

Would it be burnt, would they be beaten, would it be destroyed, or the exact opposite? What would await her; would she be the last Thassiain, the last of the great mountain snow race?

Only time would tell…

…

End Chapter Eleven.

R&R


	12. Homward Bound

Chapter Twelve: Arrival.

Vendetta: well this is the chapter where I introduce our winner of the OC challenge.

Sonic: oh, yeah. Forgot that thing was still going on.

Vendetta: tell me about it, well time to announce our winner,

Vendetta: And the Winner is…

reckless gamer! Good Job, man! The idea about the multi personality really got a lot of ideas for the plot line. Unfortunately I _may_ have to tweak a few things, but nothing drastic at all.

Vendetta: Hey! Sonic! What are you doing looking at the OC Mock up!"

Sonic: Whoa… She's Hawt…

Vendetta: Give me that!

Sonic: Make me, Meat sack!

Vendetta: *Click*

Sonic: OK! OK! OK! I'm putting it down…

Vendetta: now let's get on with the chapter, I'm sure you're all excited to find out what happened to Cleas homeland, and were reckless gamers' OC fits into all this.

…..

White snowy clouds swirled down below the plane, twisting and turning and their appearance in the clean, un-tainted air gave everything a surreal look. As if it was a dream.

And if it was, this dream for Clea was a _nightmare_.

She was sweating, her soft long furred coat felt like hells inferno. But she tried to keep her cool, Lisa already worried over her, asking if something was wrong.

But she waved her off; there was nothing she could do, unless she was God, that is.

But as the day wore on, the suspense wore on. Did her kingdom stand or did her kingdom fall?

But lo! Out of the clouds in the distance a towering spike stretched into the sky, its top flat and two times wider then San-Francisco, California, USA. Buildings could be seen on top of it. Spikes on top of the almost, unreal city.

Clea plastered her face on the window staring out at it, as tails lowered his altitude, till they were 1,00ft above the cloud level, even with the mountain.

They came in slow. Tails proceeded to slow the engines and come in on a flat area neat the snowy mountains city, outside the massive stone walls in a clearing surrounded by white pine trees.

Tails activated the planes' Vertical takeoff capabilities and set it down like a helicopter. Snow was kicked up as the engines died, and the noise subsided, Tails took off his flight helmet, and stepped out of the cockpit.

"We're here!" Sonic whooped, he had never been a one for sitting for long periods of time.

He sped out, the first one out into the snow; he jumped out of the doorway and…

…instantly sped back into the heated cabin.

"S-s-s-sSo….F-f-f-f-fUckkking….C. C-c-c-coollldddd….." He shivered, he looked bluer than usual. This was a major feat for the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Clea easily stepped out into the snow walking expertly in the ankle deep, sometimes more, snow.

"I can't believe it… I'm home... I'm really, home!" she whispered, staring up at the stone walls past the tree's, that's when she remembered something.

Heading back inside, she quickly changed into her Thassiain Royal Matriarch Elite Clothing and armor, ditching all of her Mobian cloths except the bra and panties, which she has grown fond of wearing for some strange reason.

As she stepped out, all her dangerous weapons upon her Cloak and wraps. She stepped out into the snow; her feet feeling the familiar long missed cold snow engulf them.

Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Knuckles, Lisa, and Tails came out once more, in winter parkas, and ski masks. Heavy wool knit clothing and Snow jackets that matched their fur colors on them.

"How do you guys DO this?" Sonic said, Clea stood in front of them, with her head pushed back, and a happy smile on her face. "Like I said, Generations of adaptation." She smiled.

"Well then… come on, let us enter the city, I wish to see what has changed over the past year." Clea ordered, Tails locked up his plane, and followed after the group.

They only made it ten steps when an arrow smacked into the tree an inch from Sallies face, another one flew at Clea, but in an instant her Xiphos was out, and the arrow was in three sections on the ground before her, she had her legs spread, and her Gladius was in her left hand, the right bore the Xiphos.

"AST TAKOSTA!" She shouted in her native tongue, angry words that no one knew flew out of her mouth.

Words responded, in heavy shock and an embarrassment.

Suddenly two figures appeared out of the tree line in white cloaks. One stumbled over the snow slightly; this one was smaller than the other one, who seemed to glide over the snow with superb ease and fluid motion.

"Maje los devieos maco'rast! Twilegt es to'ro mas meche, meche, hastra!" the figure cried,

"Nohoro, soe, letas tiva mayah, makadie len yeh, gostro myt." Clea put her arm on the taller ones' shoulder, the figure stood a little shorter then Clea, but carried an air of importance, the other one stayed a ways back, and the figure seemed to be very intimidated by Cleas presence.

"Anyone know what they're saying?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh? You expect me to understand this crazy moon language?" Sonic replied.

Clea then hugged the white cloaked person for a while, before leading the two over to the group.

"Friends, I'd like you to meet one of my fellow Matriarch sisters, Dusk." She said, introducing the Matriarch Elite. She pushed back her hood, and bowed. The Elite was a stunning, 23 year old Vixen, her fur was a beautiful deep ocean blue sapphire, as was her eyes. Her hair was a lighter color blue, short, and tied back in a pony tail. On her hip, a Katana lay ready and sheathed for use, while strung on her back was a Longbow made out of Spruce. "It is an honor to meet you, Friends." She vixen repeated the bow to Sonic and Sally, along with their friends.

"But, I do not remember her being part of our sisterhood…" Clea said, noticing the younger looking Cloaked Matriarch.

The same hesitantly stepped forward and removed her hood. There stood a Grey furred wolf, not even above the age of sixteen even; she had black hair that went down to her shoulders, but some strands of hair had red crimson ends. Her eyes were multi colored like Cleas, but hers were not so innocent looking, her Right eye was a normal Brown, while the Left eyes, was yellow, _DEMONIC_ yellow. The eye had a pupil, but it was like a cat's eye, long and narrow, and malevolent.

She wore the traditional Matriarch garb, with grey wrist, shin, and ankle guards. She wore wraps that showed off her belly, and close hugging wraps on her legs and arms.

Her cloak was parted enough to revel two long dangerous looking knives at her hips, 12 inch blades and a ritualistic hilt, commonly knick-named, _Chief Knifes._ But on her back was a harmless looking, but deadly, Wax wood Staff, almost as long as her. But right now she was holding a compact bow, and a sling of arrows on her back, she had the bow hid slightly behind her.

"And who might this be?" Clea asked, stepping towards the new figure.

"This is…Midnight, she's Sarah Crystal. The one with two souls, as she is more commonly called." Dusk explained. The young girl bowed respectfully. "But there is more to this story then just that, come sister, the others will be very happy to see you, and your friends will be well looked after for you." Dusk promised, leading the High Star Priestess through the woods.

The others followed, but the Three Matriarchs had a much easier time running through the snow, Tails eventually gave up and flew, attracting much attention from Midnight and Dusk. Clea seemed to give Dusk a warning growl, and seemed to mouth, 'Back off, he's mine!' -.^

As they made their way through the woodland area, they made it to the giant stone coast, stark white with snow.

The two Archers onto of the wall stood at attention as Dusk hailed them to open the gates. With the sound of grinding metal and stone, the doors slowly swung open, a massive barrier of wood, steel, and Granit, eight feet thick.

As the group walked slowly inside, Clea looked up in marvel at the apparently new addition to the capital of Thassia.

They then saw that they were at the top of a hill with a road leading to the rest of the town, the same size of Sand-Francisco, but a bit larger, in the center of the city stood a mighty looking castle, a powerful stone wall surrounded it and four towers stood around it, one at the north, east, west, and south end. And it was relatively the same size of a Wall mart, with ten stories. And one huge tower stood in the middle, with a white and blue flag flapping at the top of it.

"Cleas Shazura Twilight, Friends, Welcome home, and welcome to Thassia!" Dusk said, turning to them and spreading her arms.

She then looked over her shoulder at the castle in the city center. "Welcome to our city."

END PART ONE

….

End Chapter Twelve.

Vendetta: well, recklessgamers OC won. But I will possibly add some others here and there. You don't honestly expect me to come up with them all on my own do you! Lisa was one that I borrowed!

Sonic: He has a reaaallly baaad Imagination is what he's trying to say.

Vendetta: OH SHUT UP!

Sonic: SUCK MY BALLS DICK MUNCH!

Vendetta *Click!* tik, tik…tiktiktiktiktiktitik!

Vendetta: the fuck happened to my guns Mag!

Sonic: you mean… THIS! *Holds up mag*

Vendetta: I will fucking rape your face to death one of these days…

Sonic: Tch.

Vendetta: Any way Im sorry for the short chapter, there wasn't really anything else to write. And I'm tired. And board. And my ass hurts. And Im hungry. And the cat won't shut up. Everything sucks here. It's cold. Im out of canned tuna. Spy keeps sappin mah sentry. I hate TF2. AVP is so much better. I think I'll shut up now. Don't know why I wrote all this stuff anyway.


End file.
